Family Drama
by LadyLoki83
Summary: Crazy how family works when your parents are gods. When you have both there strengths and weakness. Turning eighteen in a few days the truth come out. Spells falling that kept the truth from you. Who should you be angry at?(For Those THAT never Followed me but read this story before I WROTE this story under s different name Babynora1983 this Account is for my Marvel and Dc Stories)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **"Prologue"**

You couldn't help it if the stories that you were told made no since to you. You were told by your father that your mother was brilliant sorcerers. That she did many things to hurt you guys that lead to them living in Midgard with your father's new woman. He has yet to marry her hell he never married your mother. He says it's safe for you here nobody would judge you for your mother's misdeeds. _But Jane did judge you she never liked you being around._

It wasn't your fault that your father loved to spoil you and drop anything he was doing to make you happy. You was everything that reminded him of your mother her strength and her mischief ways. You became best friends with Darcy very easily she would help you craft all the pranks you played on Jane. Jane would try to punish you but the moment your father came back from a mission with the Avenger he would tell you that everything was fine and let you leave to be with friends.

Jane made you go to school saying that it was important in life. But you knew too much and school was boring for you. So you started to do your pranks to students and teachers that annoyed you. When the teacher figured it was you they called Jane to come get and take you home because you got yourself suspended from school for a semester. It also happened to be the same day your father was returning from another mission.

Jane was looking at you while she driving thinking of a way to speak to you.

Feeling her gaze you spoke up "What Jane?"

"Helga, why are you acting out like this? Why are you causing so much pain like this?"

You scoff _(she would make this about her.)_ and stay silent not wanting to deal with her.

"Are you going to answer me at all? Wither you like it or not I'm the one raising you while your father is out there saving the world."

You look at her "Oh yeah. Well I would rather be with my mother then you. We all can't get what we want now can we." Satisfied with Jane's shocked reaction you turn to look out the window and you both ignore each other.

As you both enter into the small apartment in London. You walk straight your room and slam the door shut and lock it. Laying down on your bed you fall asleep as you stare at the ceiling.

Jane walks over to the couch and sits thinking over what was said in the car ride home. She stays there until Thor comes home to speak with him about his daughter.

You wake up to hear Jane and your father arguing about you. You jump out of bed and walk over to the door to hear them better.

"Thor you need to discipline her! You can't let her talk to me this way! You asked me to help you raise her and I agreed to it."

"What shall I do I can't be here all the time. When SHIELD asks for me to help I must go and help. When I am here she is fine no need to punish her. What is done is done nothing can change."

"Thor! Your daughter told me today that she would rather be with her mother then live with me."

You take his silence and understand that he is hurting from that statement that you had hope he would have never heard that.

"She said that? What did you say to her to make her say such a thing?"

You smirk liking how well your father knew you.

"What? You're blaming this on me."

"She would not say hateful words without being tested. She is just like her mother in that way."

"Yeah she is just mischief as well. All we need is for her to want to rule this world like her mother."

"Jane, careful with what you say about my daughter and you should know better than to speak ill of the dead." said as his anger grows.

"Your right Thor it was wrong of me to say that. Forgive me?"

You hear them kiss _ew_ you choose that moment to walk out of your room. Your father looks at you and see that you are angry. That you are glaring right at Jane and understands that you must have heard what was said about your mother.

Thor moves Jane behind him so that you don't do something that you would regret. "You are just going to forgive her. Just like that. After everything that I just heard her say about me and my mother."

"Helga, please calm down you have yet to learn to control you magic you might do something that you might regret."

"Like what father kill myself so that I could with mother. Your hardly around it's like it hurts you to see me. Go ahead and be happy with the whore that stole you away from mother..." that was when you felt a slap and saw that Jane was the one that did it. You were about to hit her back when your father pulls you to your room and closes the door.

"Helga, look at me." he says to you after he sat you down on the bed and kneels in front of you. You look at him and he sees that your eyes are red and that your skin is slowly turning blue. "Oh Helga, you come first to me no matter whom I choose to bed. Nobody can replace your mother in my heart."

Slowly you are returning back to pale skin and green eyes as your temper calms. "Father, I miss her and our real home in Asgard."

Thor moves to sit by you on the bed hugs you to him and you allow yourself to enjoy your fathers embrace "I miss her too. Jane is not the reason your mother and I had problems it was her lies and jealousy that got us in the end. Please do not blame Jane for the misdeeds of your mother and I."

"Why did you let mother believe that you felt something for Jane if you did not back then?"

"Honey, I was banished to Midgrad by your grandfather and I didn't mean to lead Lady Jane to think she had my heart back then. But I guess your mother didn't like the way that Jane looked at me. I tried to explain to your mother but she wouldn't listen to me."

You nod understanding him and begin to doze off to the sound of his heart. He slowly move you and himself to lay down on your bed and holds you as you sleep. Only you're not complete asleep when you hear the door to your room open. Your hug your father tighter hoping he wouldn't leave just yet.

"Thor, we need to talk." says Jane.

"Speak, if you will as you can see I am unable to move right now."

Your hear her sigh "Thor, you said you didn't want her to remember the past and yet you always tell her the stories of the past. Aren't you afraid that the memories will return? "

Your father sighs and rubs your hand on his chest. "I believe it's too late she has come of age and her powers will over power the spell my mother placed on her. I'm more worried about the past that she doesn't know of yet. My mother sent her here before everything that happened on Asgard."

"Yeah it was shocking that nobody saw her until you left to speak to your father about Loki."

 _Loki I've heard that name before. Loki is my mother's name._..

* * *

 **Okay so here it is I hope you like it Just so you know I making Loki a female in this story but to the only few know that Loki is able to become a female. I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together.**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **"The** **Beginning"**

Loki had declined Thor's invite to go celebrate a victory with the Warriors three. Or at least that was what Thor believed as he has with his friends and Lady Sif drinking the night away. Loki wanted to try out his new power and transformed himself into a female. For so long he had felt something for Thor that was more than brother love. So he told himself that it would be just one night only.

Loki looked slightly different as a female and hoped that she could fool Thor. She changed her clothes with the snap of her fingers instead of her normal green color that she would have loved to wear. She choose to wear a dark blue leather pants and a red top and draped a fur cape over her shoulders and hoped she wasn't trying too hard. Being a woman should be easy.

Loki got to the tavern quick and on the way was thinking of a name to use for the night. Just before entering she choose Isibel and hoped it would work. She spotted Thor faster then she thought and kept walking to bar and asked for a drink. Someone was approaching her but she also felt eyes on her as she stood there waiting for her drink.

"What is a beautiful lady like yourself doing in a place like this?" said the man that approached her. She turned to see that it was Fandral and smiled that she had fooled him.

"Other woman are here as well. What makes me any different?" She looked around and saw that Thor was the eyes that she felt on her.

"Aye but they are barmaids they work here to satisfy the men here with mead and there beauty."

She points Lady Sif "She does not look like the other woman here and she sits with those men."

He looks to where she was pointing "Your right she is not. She is a warrior just like me and my friends come join us. So my friends and I can keep you safe."

She let him grab her drink and pull her to table that they were siting and tried to introduce them to her.

"Forgive me. I've been rude what is your name my Lady?" asked Fandral.

She smiled "Isibel."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." he said then began to introduce to everyone.

Sif was the first to ask "So you are not from around here are you?"

"No, Lady Sif. I am not I don't plan to stay long. Just passing through as I visit the other realms."

Sif kept looking from Thor to Loki and was getting upset that here she was sitting with him and yet his eyes would always find someone else to wonder on. Sif didn't understand how it was so hard to get him to see that she cared for him.

Loki on the other hand was happy to see that even in female form that she could get Thor's attention. Loki looked away from Thor to the other as Fandral introduced them to her. The night went on with talks of their adventures and drinks somehow near the end of the night Loki ended up sitting upon Thor's lap.

Thor rubbing small circles on her back. "So Lady Isibel where are you staying so that we can walk you safely?"

Loki blinks her eyes to the question before speaking "Oh I had just arrived and wanted something to eat and drink before I settled for the night. I guess I will just have to continue with my travels."

"Nay you will take rest in the palace. Come we will take leave. Now gentlemen, Lady Sif we shall be leaving now enjoy the rest of the night my friends."

Thor guided her out of the tavern once outside he had his hand around her neck and pined to the wall. "You think me a fool, Loki?"

She swallowed and smirked "When did you know it was me?"

"The moment Fandral brought you to the tabled and I saw your eyes. What trick is this? I recall you saying that you did not wish to join us."

"Aye I did say that didn't I."

"Tell me Loki. Why?"

"Why does it matter? Did you not like how they were treating me? Did you want to be the only one to have me? Tell me Thor why are you truly angry..."

Thor had silenced her with his lips upon her using his tongue to ask for entrance to taste her. When she allowed him they both moaned and Loki choose that moment to pick up one leg. Thor released his hold on her neck to hold her leg in place he grind his half erection to her core. Causing Loki to pull away from the kiss and Thor kissed down her neck she couldn't control her mouth and moaned "Oh Thor."

Thor growled "Transport us to my room Loki."

Loki did just as she was told when they appeared in Thor's room he began to strip Loki of her clothes. Thor step away from her and took in the site of her beauty and noticed that she began to blush. "Loki is this your first time?"

Loki did not want to look at Thor or answer but her silence was enough to know so Thor asked a clearer question. "Loki is this going to your first time in your female form?"

Loki looked everywhere but at Thor and answered "This will be my first time in any form." Loki was getting upset and began to gather her clothes to dress and leave but was stop when Thor grabbed her hands before she could get to her clothes. As he brought Loki close to his body he put a finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"Sorry Loki I had to ask. I did not mean to embarrass you. It's shocking considering the rumors that you can satisfy women in bed."

Loki tried to push Thor away from her "Oh Thor. Who do you think started said rumors? I didn't want to give it to just anyone it was my choice to stay pure."

"Why me?" Thor asked as he let go of Loki.

"You tell me Thor. You have had so many times to take me but at last moment someone joins us in a room and you pull away from me. So I choose to change to this form we can lie to everyone about this form." Said Loki as she walked to his bed and sat down.

"Loki, you know I love you but wouldn't you want to be with someone you love and want to be your other half."

"Thor, I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm asking you to make love me until you no longer want you. You have always desired to do it. Don't try to deny it I can tell when someone lies."

Thor walked over to her growling as soon as he was in reach of Loki he kissed her and pushed her into his bed. As they continued to kiss they moved up the bed Thor staying in between her legs hovering a bit above her.

Loki pulled away from the kiss "Thor, don't you think you a bit over dressed for this."

"No...I...will...court...you." Thor said between kisses on Loki's neck. Slowly trailing kisses down her body between her breasts as his hands pinched one nipple and the other in his mouth. "Tonight is just about you." said Thor as his kisses traveled even lower and passing her vagina to her thigh. Loki gasped when she felt Thor blow air at her core just before kissing her other thigh.

"Thor." She moaned

Thor knew that he was driving her crazy with the teasing. So he put her legs over his shoulders and devoured her until she could no longer scream his name out in pleasure. Panting for air as she was coming down from her high as she look to her side when she felt movement to see Thor.

"I want to do this slow Loki. We will go along with your lie about this form. But when and if this become real serious between us. I will want them to know that it is you that I love Loki."

"I'll have to be myself when father calls for us. How will you court me then I have to be there as I and not this form Thor."

Thor pulls Loki over to him so that she can lay on his chest and use it for a pillow as he speaks. "You can make a double of yourself to this form and your other self. You are not the God of Mischief for nothing Loki. What we are doing together should feel wrong but it does not. It feels right to have you in my arms Loki."

"Yes it does feel right. Thor you win we will do it your way." Loki mumbled as she began to dose off to Thor heartbeat. Thor notice that Loki was sleep and tried to think over everything that happened tonight and how Loki words had rang true. Thor thought about how everyone would react to Loki female form when the truth came out. Thor looked at Loki one last time before he joined her in the dream world.

* * *

 **Okay so here it is I hope you like it Just so you know I making Loki a female in this story but to the only few know that Loki is able to become a female. I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together.**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **The Truth**

The Present:

Upon waking up you noticed your father is not with you and remember what was said about your mother. Jumping out of bed you run out of your room looking for Jane and find her seating at her computer.

"You slapped me you evil witch!"

Jane looks up at you and shakes her head.

"If my mother were here alive you would be dead. You have no right to touch me in any way. Let this be a warning to you. If ever lay a hand on me again you will not see the light of day again. My father may care for you now but in the end it will be my mother over you. My parents would have been married if it wasn't for you. Before he was banished here and meet you the plan was for them to be married afterwards you ruined my life, my family, you destroyed it all."

Thor choose that moment to enter the apartment with food and drinks "Helga enough! Go to your room I'll be there in a bit."

You glance at Jane one last time before storming back to your room and slam the door behind you. You lean against the wall to the right of the door and try to hear your father and Jane talk.

"Is she right about you and Loki? It would seem her memories are coming back slowly. The words she spoke Thor are that of a daughter that saw her mother's pain. You never told me you had someone back home in Asgard or that you had a daughter."

"You never asked and I never showed you any feeling that I want you other than just as a friend. Both you and Loki thought otherwise neither of you allowed me to speak of my feeling granted I've never been good at speaking. Loki was best at talking and negotiations to keep the peace. I miss Loki, we should have never left Loki's body behind, Jane."

"Thor, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking very much when we meet the first time. But when you came back two years later and introduced me to your mother. You let me kiss you after I slapped you twice."

"Jane, think back to that day when you slapped me. Did I return the kiss?"

You hear Jane gasp before she speaks "Thor, you need to tell me and your daughter what we are doing here. We don't share anything between us other than me raising your daughter by the way she can't go to classes for three weeks for the prank she pulled at school."

"I'll speak to her and tonight we will talk."

"Thor, I hope you can forgive me for never letting make things clear between us. I'm sorry that you will not get to make things better between you and Loki but you should at least make it clear with Helga."

You hear a knock at your door and run to your bed and pretend that you had been there the whole time. Laying on your stomach while hugging one of your pillows with your face turned to the side.

"Come in." whipping your tears away.

"Helga, talk to me please."

You look at your father with a sad smile. "Why did grandmother send me here to sleep until you're returned to Migard?"

"You remember? How much do you remember?" Thor asked as he sat by you on the bed.

"Everything and the arrival of Lady Jane in Asgard than grandmother calling me into her chambers. Her explaining that she was going to cast a spell on me that would not come off me until one word was said."

"What word was that? Helga." Thor asked as he did his best to pull you into a hug. You sit up in order for him to hug you better.

"It was my mother's name and when Lady Jane said it last night in my room I got it all back. Father I want to go see grandmother can we please go see her she must be hurting a lot since my mother is no longer here."

"Helga, I'm sorry but you won't be able to see my mother she died to protect Lady Jane."

You get even more upset because Jane was reason that you didn't have two important woman in your life anymore. You remove yourself from your fathers embrace walk out of your room slowly. You find who you were looking for in the kitchen with Darcy. She sees you raise your hand then sees Jane rising from the floor and turning to face you unable to speak. You hear Darcy calling for Thor and ignore them both as you begin to yell at Jane.

"WHY THEM? WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL? YOU TOOK MY MOTHER AND MY GRANDMOTHER FROM ME. YOU ARE TAKING MY FATHERS LOVE AS WELL. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ME DEAD AS WELL LADY JANE?"

You allow her to speak "Helga, please listen to me. You are a strong beautiful woman I would never take your father away from you. If I could bring back your grandmother and mother back I would. Will you let me tell how brave your mother was that day she died?"

You bring her down and feel arms wrap around you. You turn to see that it was Darcy she whispers to you "I'm trying to warm you up so that you don't freeze everyone." You look at yourself and see that your skin is blue. Pulling away from Darcy you walk to the living room to stand in front of a mirror you see that your eyes are blood red and not the green eyes that everyone told you got from your mother.

"Father! What is wrong with me?" you asked as you notice him behind you.

"Nothing Helga. You get that from your mother and we were all lied to about your mother's birth. Odin's rules kept my mother from telling us the truth about Loki. But Jane is right you are beautiful. Are you ready for Jane to tell you about that day?"

You nod and let him walk you to couch he sits you in his lap.

"Father, I'm not a little girl anymore." you say as you try to move off him.

"Humor me today, I saw everything that happened and I don't think I'm ready to hear it said. But I won't let hear it alone."

You can tell how much it pains him so you stay in his lap and Darcy sits next you guys and places your legs on her own. You look at Jane that remained standing and nod let her know that you were ready to hear. Jane told her everything that Loki had done to avenge his mother's death. How both Thor and Loki trick the bad guys all the way to how Loki saved Thor. How she ran to them and heard Loki's last word of saying that 'I didn't do it for him.'

"Loki was talking about Odin and admitting that it was done for you and mother. Helga, I've been trying to find Loki's body to have a true funeral. You're not alone in missing your mother, Helga. But I promise that I will not give up until I find Loki's body."

You look at your father and kiss his forehead with tears in your eyes you tell him. "I'm sorry you had to be alone in that pain father. Having the love of your life die in your arms had to hurt a lot and worst to not be able to tell your daughter because you had no clue how to remove the spell on her."

You look to Jane "I'm sorry that I took my anger out at you. Forgive me, for I have both my parents' genes in me and anger tends to come out first before any other emotion does. She was beautiful in her female form Jane and if my father wasn't such an idiot when it comes to speaking to females maybe my mother would have liked you."

You see her smile as she says. "When I saw your mother after your father release her so that we could save the world together. Forgive me, but I slap her across the face for what she did in New York. Her reply was 'I like her,' so I believe you are right about your mother might have liked me."

You begin to laugh a simple slap across the face made her mother like the woman in front of her. "Lady Jane, that takes a lot of courage to slap my mother and live to speak of it. But you must have slap her in a way that showed her that you were worth saving." you swallow before continuing "I saw the pain in my mother's eyes when you kissed my father just before his return to Asgard. It killed her that day to know that a mere mortal could steal my father's heart from her. So if my mother could find it in her heart to like you. Then I will try to control my temper and will to better in class when they allow me to return."

Jane looks at you and smiles "That's all I ask from you we don't need to bond. I don't want to replace your mother. A friend is all I can be if that is what you want since Darcy in your best friend."

You look at Darcy and smile because she has that face that say 'hell yeah I am'. You turn to Thor and ask "Father, was mother allowed to say goodbye and attend grandmothers send off to the stars?" You were already upset with Odin for not allowing you to see your mother upon her return. It looked like Thor didn't want to answer you so Jane did.

"No, Loki was told about Frigga after everything was done. The guard that was sent to inform Loki stalled to the last moment and was punished for the delay of the news."

You smile and get up from your father's lap "I'm going to wash my face. Lady Jane, sorry that I stopped you from cooking dinner please continue. Father why don't you help Darcy choose a movie that we can watch until dinner is done."

Everyone got up and did just as you said that should be done. You are in the bathroom looking into the mirror wishing that your mother was alive or your grandmother. Without realizing it you had summoned an illusion of your grandmother. You look at her and cry in her arms as she holds you. You don't know how long you were there but you had somehow ended up on the floor still being held by your illusion when your father shaking you awake.

Slowly allowing yourself to wake you look around seeing your grandmother and then a sad face upon your fathers face. "Father, I'm sorry I didn't mean to have her here."

He takes you out of her arms which cause her to vanish and carries you to the couch "Shush you are lucky to have a gift like that you have no idea how much I wish I could do that just to be able to speak to them again."

You cuddle closer into and allow yourself to sleep in his arms again. Hoping to be able to see your mother in your dreams telling you everything will be fine.

* * *

 **Okay so here it is I hope you like it Just so you know I making Loki a female in this story but to the only few know that Loki is able to become a female. I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together. I plan on her turning 18 soon so right now she is in her senior yeah in high school. Well she does look the age of a 18 year old but being the daughter of two gods we know she is so much older than that. I also plan on being with one of the Avengers I'm just not sure whom yet.**


	4. Loki's Wants

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **Loki's Wants**

The Past:

The time was pasting quickly and yet slow Thor still didn't take what Loki was willing to give him. Not that the heated make out breaks, and foreplay wasn't fun but Loki wanted more she wanted to feel his love wanted to hear the words as he was claiming her as his and his alone. So at one of the balls Loki decided that she would flirt with Fandral all night and see what reaction she would get out of Thor then.

Loki was in his chambers deciding what to wear for the night for his female form when Thor found him. "Loki." he called as he grab Loki from around the back of his neck and kissed him. Loki moaned saying "To what do I owe this embrace for?" as he pulls away.

"Loki, I care not what form you are in I... care deeply for you."

Loki gives Thor a small smile and continues his search for the right dress that are on his bed. Thor wraps his arms around Loki from behind and kisses his neck. Loki leans into him and changes her form so that Thor's hands could roam her body in the places she wanted slowly turning her body around.

"Thor, stop teasing me like this..." is stopped by Thor lips on hers. Loki jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around Thor's waist. Thor tries to move the dresses out of the way as he slowly lays Loki onto the bed. Pulling away from Loki's lips to kiss down her neck causing a moan to escape her lips "Loki." Thor growled. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep myself in control when you make noises like that."

Loki didn't care she wanted him to lost control and take her. "Then don't control yourself and take me like you want." She arched up to grind against his manhood and got the reaction she wanted. Thor grabbed her hands in one hand and held them together above her head and his free hand cupped her breast. Loki moaned again and wanted more friction grind against him. Loki was able to get one of her hands free so she went to untie the lace to Thor's pants.

Thor pulled away fast and stood at the edge of the bed just looking at Loki "No Loki, it's not the right time."

"Leave Thor." She was angry and tired of having to go at this slow pace of his.

"Loki, my love..."

"LEAVE NOW THOR!" she said as she transformed to her male form.

"Loki please hear me."

"Leave me be. Go to your friends."

Thor looked at Loki not knowing what to do or say so he left. Loki left his room to visit his mother he hope that she would understand why he was feeling this way with his brother. As he reached her chambers and knock he heard her say come in.

"Loki, what brings you here today?"

"Mother, I'm having confusing feels for someone and I've been changing my form to please this person but any time I want to go further this person pulls away and tells me now is not the time. Why would this person make me wait?"

Frigga looked at her son she knew everything that was going on with her sons and couldn't be happier. "Let me see this form of yours."

"Mother but..."

"Let me see her Loki."

Loki nodded scared of her reaction when she sees that it was Thor that he had been speaking of. Loki closed his eyes not wanting to see the face of his mother when she see the truth.

"Loki, you're beautiful."

Loki open her eyes wide with shock not expecting that reaction from her mother. Frigga smiled and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Loki, as to why Thor is making you wait is because some men feel that when they want a serious relationship they want to take it slow. So that when they do go all the way it's because they love each other. Do you love Thor? Do you feel that Thor loves you?"

Loki nodded to both question "But mother you know Thor was never good with words and he has never said those words to me and I have yet to say them to him. I don't want to get hurt."

"Oh Loki how is Thor going to show you how he feels if you can't say them to him. How is Thor to know that you are ready for the next step if you don't tell him? He can't read your mind Loki."

"But mother..."

"Loki, I know you don't want to seem weak for being in love but if you continue using your female form you're going to have to choose soon."

"I make no promises mother but tonight I will do something that will make or break my relationship with Thor. I leave it in his hands on where we go from here."

Frigga just shook her head and began to push her son/daughter out of her room, "Be careful you may just regret what you do tonight."

Loki looked at his/her mother before changing back to his male form and walking out of the room and returned back to his own room. Decided to go with a light blue dress that hugged his body just right. The plan was for Loki to meet Thor at the gate so that they could continue their secret.

Loki made sure that an illusion of himself would leave his room and head to the feast and she would teleport to the gate and wait for Thor. Only when the time came meet Thor dressed in her light blue gown her dark hair half up and curls. It was Fandral that was waiting for her. He informed her that Thor was with Odin and that was why he was here rather than Thor.

"So Fandral what an honor it must be for you to bring me to Thor."

"Lady Isibel, I'm afraid but you will not be seeing Thor tonight. For Odin has ordered Thor to take another to feast tonight."

Loki felt a slight pain in her chest but replied "Well then what is the point of me being here if I'll not be seeing Thor. I'll just leave and should Thor feel the need to see me upon a different night then so be it."

"Lady Isibel, Thor wants you to be here he just can't have you at his side tonight."

"Who is it that shall be at his side tonight? Fandral."

Fandral looked everywhere but at her and that was when it all clicked "It's Lady Sif? Isn't?"

Fandral just nodded so Loki continued "Was it her idea to go to Odin? We all know that Thor would only take her if it was ordered. Thor talks to me so I know what I need to know."

"My Lady, you are right about Lady Sif and Thor. You must be the real deal for him because for as long as I've known Thor every week it's a new girl. But when you came he can't stop talking about you and almost always asking Volstagg question." Fandral said with a smile near the end. "Shall we head to the feast my Lady?"

Loki smiled and nodded tonight was going to be hard to play out the way he wanted.

* * *

 **I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together. I also plan on you being with one of the Avengers I'm just not sure whom yet.**


	5. The Feast and Sif

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **The Feast and Sif**

The Past:

As they both walked into the feast Fandral guided her to join Volstagg and Hogun as they began to speak about their past battles to keep her busy and not thinking about Thor or Lady Sif.

But it didn't work Loki knew every detail of those stories and just smiled to make them feel good at what they had been told to do. Loki looked at Fandral and smiled "Maybe I should just leave if Odin approved of me he would not have agreed with Lady Sif. Thank you for trying but I do not want to be your burden."

Volstagg spoke "Nonsense child. You are no burden and Fandral should not have told you about Lady Sif. Thor wants you here tonight and to be with you but when we sit to eat he has to sit with her."

Fandral looked at the floor when Volstagg glared at him. Loki decided to be nice for once and saved him by saying "I asked if the reason why Thor did not meet me where he had told me to wait for him, was because of Lady Sif. Frandral, did not answer me so from that silence I knew without a doubt that I was right in my thoughts. So no Fandral did not tell me anything."

Once everyone one was inside the Hall except for the royal family and Sif. Loki made sure to have his double ready waiting in the royal chamber that they always waited inside before entering. Loki excused herself from the warrior three to walk to the balcony she allowed herself to speak through her double as she saw Thor enter alone walking straight to him.

"Don't touch me! You will destroy this illusion."

Thor looked at him and stopped himself from going any closer. "Loki, please don't be upset with me. I did not know this was going to happen when I left your chambers it was to get ready and father called me to speak. He told that you could still be here and I with you but I had to give other Lady's a chance to see what we have is real and not something else."

Loki was speechless for once and had no comebacks so Thor continue "Loki, father said that what he has seen between us is what he and mother had. He said that tonight could make or break us apart. Tell me that I will not lose you after tonight."

"We will have to wait and see then. I cannot give you an answer now. Lady Sif is waiting for you just outside. Don't worry she heard nothing of what we said. Well she heard something just not what we really were talking about."

"Shouldn't you tell me what she really heard so that I'm not a fool when she enters?"

Loki smirked "No love. No need for you to know it was just the normal brother talk about woman. "

Thor shook his head and walked over to the door. "My lady it is wrong to listen in what brother talk about in private. Did I not say to you that I would meet you at the warriors' hall and walk you here?"

"Yes, Thor, you did say that forgive me. I...just wanted to be sure...I mean that well it was shocking that you invited me tonight. Wasn't Isibel supposed to be with you tonight? Did she have to return home?"

"Lady Sif, now is not the time to lie and play dumb. We know it was you that went to my father. The woman I court is here tonight in the arms of other man because you had to go to my father."

Sif was shocked that Thor had catch on to her plan. "Thor, I did no such thing. I did not know that you were courting her. Besides you or Loki will be the future King of Asgard and need to be with someone that is from Asgard."

Loki did not want to listen any more so she returned to the warriors three. Sitting by Fandral and whispered in his ear. "I have a plan but I need your help. I may regret this later. But I fear that this is a test that Odin wants Thor to take."

Fandral nodded and Loki continued "Flirt with me and I'll flirt back but no touching I love Thor and only him."

Fandral and Loki looked at each other as she realized what she had said. Fandral smirked and Loki smiled and repeated "I love Thor."

Fandral turned to Volstagg and Hogun telling them that they would need to help keep Thor from killing him for he was going to help convince the prince that Isibel was right woman to be with. They all agreed that Lady Sif went about handling this the wrong way. Everyone in the hall came to a silence as Loki's double walked in and Thor with Sif behind him. Last to enter was Odin and Frigga once seated at their table the feast began.

Thor kept Looking at Loki and see how she was talking to Fandral. He tried to remind himself to stay calm because he asked Fandral to make sure that she was having fun tonight since he had to be with Sif tonight. He still couldn't believe that she said that about Isibel(Loki) she knew nothing about the woman he loved and if he still had her after tonight he would show her just how much he loved her.

He saw Sif come closer to him to whisper "You see how she is with your friends Thor if she loved you. She should have not come tonight and respected that you would be here with me. Not putting her hands all over Fandral."

Thor looked back to them and saw that what Sif said was nothing but a lie Loki was just talking and smiling at whatever was being said to her. Thor glared at Sif "Keep to your self-woman. You have done nothing but lie to get your seat by me. Should I be king one day you would never be my queen." yelling never the end everyone in the hall was silent both Loki"s turned to look at him. Thor looked around "Forgive me father, mother but I don't think I can sit here anymore tonight." Odin nodded his approval and Thor walked over to the warrior three and Loki.

When Thor was in reach of her he pulled Loki up to her feet and kissed her in front of everyone. Loki noticed that this kiss was different from any other kiss they shared it had more passion and she realized that he was letting her know that he loved her and only her. Pulling away from the kiss and leaning their heads together Loki whispered "I love you Thor." Thor smiled and kissed Loki head and they sat down with their friends. Frigga smiled knowing what was going to happen tonight.

The rest of the night went well and no one questioned the prince choice in the woman he was with except for Sif. She tried to join them once everyone was done eating and the dancing began. Fandral stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her away from them.

"Not tonight Sif. Leave them be you lost. Be the warrior we know you are and just leave them alone."

Sif looked at him "She is not normal Fandral how can we allow her to be with the prince."

"What makes you believe that she not normal? She's done nothing to us. You have done nothing but make her feel unwelcome since day one."

"Fandral, since day one I've had a gut feeling that she is nothing but a trick to get to our prince."

Fandral shook his head and pushed out of the hall "Go home Sif and for once just let them be happy."

As Fandral returned he saw both Isibel and Thor leaving the hall to what he assumed would be Thor bed chambers.

Thor had Loki pinned to the wall near his door kissing down Loki neck. With thoughts on how he would show her just how much he loved her. He had one hand lifting the dress to touch her core.

"Thor, not out here please."

Thor regain his thoughts and opened the door to his room and once they were both inside and the door shut. He picked up Loki and carried her to his bed placing her down gently looking at her with love in his eyes. He began kissing every part of her body that was exposed to him and slowly began to untie the dress from her body. Loki shivered with each kiss she received and Thor slow way of removing their clothes. Loki was about to use her magic to remove their clothes but decided to let Thor do it his way tonight. For this was his way of saying he loved her and only her.

Thor did not want to rush tonight but knew that now he was to enter her he would have to thrust fast and do his best to stay still until she was ready for him to move. Hovering over her with his tip at her entrance looking into her eyes "Forgive me. Bite me if you must but I must make quick of this." Just like that Loki's female form was no longer a virgin Thor kissed the tears that had escaped her. Thor was still until Loki began to move cause Thor to groan with how tight she was around him. Thor began to pull out and thrust back in slow at first only picking up on the speed when Loki began to moan in pleasure.

Thor was close to his end with the way that Loki called out his name in pleasure so he moved one hand in between them and rubbed her bundle of joy so that she could release before him. "Come for me, my love." Loki could no longer hold off anymore as reached her end game and call out "Thor"

Feeling Loki's walls clamp down on him and her yelling his name was his own end and released his seed into her. Thor removed himself from her and laid besides her pulling her to lay near him. Both trying to regain their breath and relaxed in there private moment slowly falling asleep. Nether knew what they had forgot to do before they started. Thor seed traveling inside of her womb to find what they needed to create a life. It wouldn't be her first birth in female form. But in an Asgardian form it would be and only one person knew what would happen and did nothing to stop it.

* * *

 **I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together. I also plan on you being with one of the Avengers I'm just not sure whom yet.**


	6. The Unanswered Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **The Unanswered Questions**

The Present:

It's the next day when you wake up to find out that your father had left to search for your mother and get help from Odin. It was like that for days, days then turned to weeks Lady Jane had to concentrate on her work so she sent you and Darcy to leave the house for a few hours.

"So Darcy have you meet any of the other Avengers?"

"Well in all honesty I only ever meet Agent Phil Coulson. When Thor took off with Jane I tried to get a hold someone no luck on that. But I do wish to meet them someday why do you ask?"

"Well I feel that I'm ready to begin courting and none of the boys here grab my attention the way those men do when I hear my father speak of them so highly."

"Helga!" Darcy smacks your arm.

"What you mortals forget that I may look like I'm about to be 18 but I'm really a lot older. Besides don't you mortal women prefer a man with experience then a boy without it?"

Darcy looks at you with shock and nods her head in agreement. "Okay yeah we do and yeah I forget sometimes that you gods are so different then us. Why don't you ask your father to take you to meet them?"

"You remember who my father is right? He still treats me like a child and leaves me with women while he's gone. He is doing everything to keep me pure until the day I die. Which is a very long time for us gods."

Both Darcy and you begin to laugh before she replies. "That is the sadness news I've heard about fathers doing to keep men or boys away."

You both enter the theater and only buy a drink and watch a movie that she wanted to watch you really didn't care for it. Once the movie was done you tell Darcy that you're ready to just go back and sleep. You never call Jane place home because it wasn't home to you and it never would be. Home was Asgard where your father wouldn't allow you to return to. Heimdall would talk to you and remind you that he could not go against your father's wishes to visit Asgard. Every time you asked how the search was going he would reply that you would have to wait until your fathers return.

The closer you both got to Jane's home you felt something pulling you. You felt the magic before but it couldn't be her. Why would your sister's magic be here on Midgard? For the first time you were afraid for Jane and you stop Darcy from getting closer to the apartment. "Darcy, you need to find a way to get an Avenger here or that shield agent you spoke of."

"What's going on?"

"I can't let you go in there until I know for sure myself. You know my mother's story… I'm sure of it that it is one of my other siblings. One of them I can feel her here her powers can bring death and life but life comes at a price. Trust me if you don't hear from me find the Avengers to help you."

"Wait but your her sister why would she hurt you."

"Because she fears my mother loves me more than her I don't really know. She is forbidden to harm me but with my mother's death I fear she cares not if I live. Go Darcy! I will try to send Jane out safely to where you chose to stand."

You enter the building slowly and take the stairs trying to delay the meeting with your sister. You open the door to see Jane sitting on the couch and your sister standing by the window.

"Hel." you greet her.

"Helga."

"Why are you here Hel?"

"Is it wrong of me to visit my little sister?"

"Do you visit all your siblings Hel or do I get the special treatment because your crush on my father?"

"How is your father these days?" she asked ignoring your taunt.

"Looking for our parent's body if you really do care to know." Looking at Jane you can tell she has been forbidden to move. "Release her Hel. This is between you and I mortals have no need to hear quarrels between gods."

"Oh dear sister you are no fun when it comes to allowing a mortal to watch. But you are right they need not know the matters of gods."

You see that Jane is able to move as she runs to you when she hugs you cast a spell to vanish her to Darcy.

"Oh you are just like Loki but I don't need her to have fun." She throws a spell at you but you dodge it. You turn to your jotun form and blast her with a blast of frost in the face.

"ENOUGH!" she screams and looks at your eyes only to laugh. "I'm so happy to see this you will now know how it feels not to be able to touch those you love. I heard rumors that you had come of age and now that I see for myself you have the same faith as my own."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dear sister, you may be able to touch your father and do no harm to him but anyone else that you chose to love. Will die at you touch frozen to the touch you have your dear mothers curse?"

"Why do you hate me?"

She looks at you in the eyes "Hate that would mean that I once cared about you. Are you sure that I ever did."

"I remember when I was born Hel. Loki took me to see you and our brothers tell me can you speak to them. Do you hear their thoughts as I do or am I just better at my gift then you?"

The next thing you know you are slap across the fact by her hand and you are both shock. Her touch should have killed you and she should know.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm just an illusion that's why."

"You know as well as I that all your gifts travel with your illusion." You begin to laugh" You have been scared into believing that you could do me harm. Only for us to find out on our own that you had nothing to fear. Tell me Hel who told you that you couldn't touch us."

Her eyes widen at realizing what she was just asked of her to acknowledge. You wait for it to dawn on her and smirk the way your mother did when she knew she was right about someone. You decided to taunt her a bit to get her to admit it. "Come on sister you know the answer to that question. We both know that answer and if Loki were here you know exactly what words your father would tell you."

She turns to look into your eyes with tears. "Why?"

You knew what she was really asking you "Hel our brothers were out of her reach you being the goddess of hel its self she allowed her own death to come and told Odin where to find Loki. She is the reason Loki did not get to raise you and our brothers. Your mother used you to hate us all she never loved Loki after her death Loki came to realize your mother used him. Loki doesn't let anyone use him without getting something for himself now because her..."

"STOP!"

"Why sister because the truth hurts? Welcome to my pain dear sister. You have a hateful mother and I have none. My mother never used me or lied to me as yours did. I have the love from both my parents the love of my brothers. What did you get from yours?"

"Loki never made the effort to see me. My mother was at least by my side."

"Yes, she was to poison you mind with lies. To keep you from your siblings for fear of killing us. What did she promise you if you came here today to kill me? Tell me was it you that allow your mother a night to use Lady Sif body to try and prevent my parents in creating me only to fail."

"How do you know of that night? My mother escape for a few hours while I rested I caught her on her return. She never told the reason why she did it only that it had to be done."

"I'm afraid mothers do keep secrets from their children. It can't be helped but you still didn't answer my question."

"Thor."

"You can't have my father even if he is to die someday you know where he would go in death so how does your mother plan to get you my father."

"Enough! So we can't kill each other my mother is a witch that use me. I'll deal with her in my own time. You know you could always visit me and bring our brother as well as Loki use to do when we were little."

"I was little you guys were defiantly a lot older than me."

She smiles at you ready to leave only to stop "Loki's body will never be found sister. Think really hard about our gifts how you are able to feel that I was here. We only know of one that can block us from feeling his. There is a reason your father can't find the body." then she was gone.

You text Darcy that it was safe to return. You sit on the couch and think about what your sister had just said to you. You walk out to the balcony and call out to Heimdall.

"Yes child."

You allow your illusion of yourself to stand by him.

"Where is my father?"

"Out looking for Loki."

"That's not the answer I want."

"What answer do you seek?"

"Where is my mother? You and I both know if Loki does not want to be found or heard by anyone he can hide well. It's been too long to not find a body even a body can be found with your help."

Heimdall looks at you and nods but returns to stare at the stars again.

"Child you know I see everything I inform the king if it is a matter that he must know of. Odin had been very ill one might say needing his Odin sleep having to awake from it too early to save your parents from falling off this bridge. With the battles and your father not wanting the throne yet the dark elves starting the war. Lady Jane coming here, the death of your grandmother, the last spark to send him there was hearing that Loki had died."

"Wait if grandfather is in Odin sleep..." you started to put it all together what your sister had said and Heimdall "...bring me to Asgard now."

* * *

 **I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together. I also plan on you being with one of the Avengers I'm just not sure whom yet.**


	7. The Visit To Asgard

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **The Visit to Asgard**

The Present:

The next thing you know you feel that pull from bifrost and are now standing in front of Heimdall.

"Child you must know that _Odin_ will know that opened the gate to bring you here."

"Good because it's going to be a long walk. Get my father here now as your queen I order you too."

"Yes my Lady for it's the reason I went against your fathers order to not allow you to Asgard. Now that you putt all the pieces together on your own."

You nod to him and begin to walk to the throne room. As you arrive you order the royal guard to leave. You walk into the hall to see where Odin sits on the throne you smile and yell into the hall for everyone to leave now.

As the last person left the hall you placed a spell on the doors for nobody to enter unless it was your father.

"Child for what reason did you feel to make a scene like that."

"Well with my grandfather in Odin sleep and my father not wanting to take the throne just yet the duty fall on me to be his watchful eye on his people."

"I'm standing before you how can I be in Odin sleep?"

"Yes someone is standing before me but you are not Odin..." the door opens to allow your father into the room closing and not allowing anyone else to enter. You hear the warrior thee and Sif knocking trying to get in. You smirk as you see that your mother is surprised by your spell.

"What is this I hear that my daughter is queen and giving orders for me to come to Asgard?" Thor asked looking at Odin.

"Well let's see father, how's that hunt for my mother's body going? Was it you that suggested that I stay away from Asgard or this person that stands before us?"

"Not well at all and it was I for I did not think you would want to live here to be reminded of your mother and grandmother. I wanted to give you time to morn before you returned. Explain how you are Queen Helga?"

"That is quite easy you see. You can't find mothers body because she is here with us. In this very room as the illusion of Odin. Since Odin is in Odin sleep dew to hearing that Loki had died which in turn was a lie. Loki has no right to sit on that throne while Odin sleeps and you not wanting it. It falls to me to take it until grandfather wakes."

Odin/Loki looks at you with pride at how brilliant you have become. So as nobody is around to see Loki removes the illusion and stands before you both in female form. "I did die my child. Your grandmother gave me a parting gift to live in my female form for the rest of my life."

You saw that your father want to rush to her and hold her forever.

"Why did you lie to father and pretend to be Odin?"

"Your father didn't want the throne yet and other then us nobody knew that what happened to Odin so I kept up the Illusion and done everything to rebuild Asgard as Odin would have. Odin is safe don't worry Thor I'd never harm him when he is at his weakest there is no fun in that."

"Mother enough!"

Loki looks at you "Enjoy your reign as queen Helga for it won't last long. Odin should be waking up soon. Tell me how did you know it was me and not your grandfather."

"It wasn't hard really it's been so long and father couldn't find your body. Heimdall not to be able to see it himself. Well you see only one person has been able to hide from us all you only show others when you want to be found."

Loki looks at you with anger in her eyes, "I was locked away in that cell and this was my freedom so I took it..."

"YOU FAKED YOUR DEATH MOTHER!" you yelled at Loki. Your anger taking control of you causing your frost giant traits took over you. Your eyes turned red and skin blue you heard your mother gasp. You look away from her to see why she was staring at your hand and in it was a sword made of ice.

"Helga." said both your parents.

Thor got to you first hugging you from behind getting you to calm you down you drop the sword and it breaks. With your eyes closed you and allow him to calm you and warm you up. Your thoughts about not being able to touch anyone without killing them seemed off so far both your father and sister have touched you and you them and they live.

"As Queen, my first order is for you mother, you are to leave Asgard I don't care where you go as long as you're not here when Odin wakes up. You should have told him about this gift."

"Hmm, it's not my fault that he fell into Odin sleep before I could show him I was still alive in this form."

"Don't start that mother you know if you really wanted him to know you would have done it long ago. You just love this throne more than anyone or thing in this world..." Loki slapped you knowing and hating how well you knew her.

"You know nothing of what you speak of child."

Your anger returning you begin to transform into your jotun form your sword returning and you raise it to Loki's neck. "Then tell me what it is that I am not seeing mother. Oh. That's right you find speaking your true feelings is a weakness that others can use. Leave now, mother before you or I do something that we might regret later."

Loki looks at your father then back at you and right in front of you she changes into her true form. Grabs the sword and throws it against the wall while taking steps closer to you and hugs you to whisper "I'll leave for now but we will have to train so that you can control this form so when you are angry you don't change into this form. You can't harm me in this form"

As she pulls away you can't help but smile a little. The door open again and this time it was Odin all of you are surprised to see him. Your father rushes to both you and Loki worried for your lives for fear that Odin would take Loki away. You pull away from your mother and stand in front of her.

"You will be a wonderful Queen someday Helga. You have your mother's intelligence and your father's strength. You may never need to have a king at your side."

"You are too kind Al-father."

"Thor, Loki, I believe we have a matter that needs to be discussed council chambers now. Helga, go to Heimdall and have him send you to Migard you have school to attend too."

"Odin, I will not be sent away again grandmother did that to me I don't need you to do the same."

"Now, Helga you will leave this is a matter for adults."

How could you argue against that you may be coming of age but you were nowhere as old as your parents so you did as you were told and walked to Bifrost and Heimdall was ready to send you to Migard. You smirked knowing that he had been watching the whole thing.

"Where will I land?"

"Right outside of Jane apt."

Just as he finished you were sent and standing on the balcony and then being hugged by Darcy.

* * *

 **I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together. I also plan on you being with one of the Avengers I'm just not sure whom yet.**


	8. Loki's Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **Loki's Surprise**

The Past:

Loki woke up in Thor's arms the following morning after they made love. Loki wasn't sure why but felt that something wasn't right but ignored it for now. Getting out of Thor's hold to return to her male form and return to his room everyone had yet to know he was who Thor's was really courting. She couldn't change back so she made herself invisible kiss Thor on the cheek before leaving to find her mother. She thought about the Last time she was stuck in a female form and was a bit upset with herself more Thor then herself but still upset. She waited for her mother out in gardens knowing that this was the day she would come out to enjoy her day.

When Frigga walk in Loki came out of hiding with a face only her mother could understand.

"How can I help you Loki?"

"I'm stuck in this form. It was just one night with him. One night and now I fear a seed has been planted."

Frigga smiled and hugged Loki. "You have nothing to fear if it has you know you can handle this."

Pulling away from her mother Loki said, "Mother how can you be smiling at a time like this. When Odin hears of this it will only be another child that will be taken from me. He won't care that this child is Thor's he would take it from me. I would not have my son close by if it wasn't for you suggesting that he would be a good stead for a King to have."

Frigga walked to a bench to sit before she said, "Loki, you act as if you are not allow to speak to you son. But the mother of your other children is why Odin banished them to where they are now. You were gone for years and were found with three children because the mother came to Odin and telling us where to find you. Telling us as well that one of her children that was with you would destroy him"

Loki didn't know that but she was still angry "They are still my children we could have raised them to be better than what their mother had predicted. Does Odin have little faith in me to raise my own children?"

Frigga patted the seat next her for Loki to sit before speaking again, "My dear child, when you fathered those children you were still just a boy yourself. Right now as time has passed you have a daughter that is Queen of Niflheim, a son that roams the seas of Midgard, and a son that is somewhere in the void, whose mother was willing to die so that she can have the power to possess anyone of her children or any person she sees fit to cause harm."

Loki looked at her mother she knew that her mother was being truthful. Frigga could see everything that past, that may or may not come to past. "Mother..."

"No, Loki you will listen to me until I'm done." Loki nodded so she continue "You have a son that you rarely go to see that you gave birth too. You choose not to see the son you have here with in these palace walls. Your father never forbid you not to see him. Seeing him on his name day is not enough for a son to see his mother. Do not blame your father for where your children are or why you don't see them."

Loki knew she was right but Odin had ways to make him feel that he was always in the wrong no matter if he was in the right. Frigga grabbed Loki's hand and said "You're going to have to tell Thor and Odin about this child and that this form is really you, Loki."

Loki nodded and stood to leave only to stop short when she saw Thor was standing not that far away with a look of shock. "Thor?"

Thor ran to Loki and picked her up in his arms with joy before saying "Loki, is what I heard true are you carrying my child? This is great knew but I fear that I have to give you horrible knew father has told me that I must go with Sif and the Warriors Three to put a group of rebels in their place. I do not know when we will return I was looking for you so that you could join us."

Pulling herself from Thor arms she yelled, "Thor, I'm capable of keeping myself safe and out of harm's way. Do you find me to be a weak woman now that I carry your seed within my womb?"

"Loki." Frigga called calmly.

"No mother, I'm still a warrior and if Sif can go with him why can't I go? You know how strong I am and I will not be some woman that stays in the palace when her love goes off to war or in this case to talk people out of starting a war in their home world." as she paced back and forth.

"Loki, please my love, that's not what I meant and you know it. I hate how you always twist my words and yes I know that I sometimes leave it open for it to be misinterpret that is why I was looking for you to come with us. We have to leave tonight and you are not going in your female form." Thor said as he tried to hold Loki in his arms again failing every time Loki turned to walk back the other way.

Loki stopped and turned to look at Thor and realized that he only heard the last part of his conversation with their mother. Walking up to Thor and placing her hand on his cheek and said, "Thor, you are such a fool. Have you forgotten the last time I was with child in a female form?"

Thor then understood what was about to happen their father would have to be told the truth and he feared that he would lose Loki. Frigga decided that she would leave them to talk "I'll take my leave, you two know that you must tell your father about this. Do not delay this talk Loki."

Thor and Loki looked at their mother walking away before they talked about how they would tell Odin the truth. As soon as Thor made sure Loki had ate something before they both walked into the throne room. They wait until Odin was done talking to one of the villagers to make their way to him. Odin looked at them and asked everyone to leave them alone.

"What is it you have to tell me, Thor?" asked Odin.

Thor was the first to speak. "Father, I must tell you that Loki has agreed to come and speak to the rebels but he cannot go as himself."

"Then tell me why not?"

That was when Loki spoke "Because I'm stuck in this form."

Odin looked at Loki and smiled "Did you really believe that I didn't know it was you? Do you believe that I could be easily fool by my own children? I allowed Sif to have her one night at Thor side to test him. I could see how Thor was around you the way you both are around each other. It was only a matter of time but why are you stuck in this form."

"Father, it was one night and the only night that we made love just last night to be honest." said Thor.

Loki rolled her eyes and said, "Thor, father does not need know every little detail. But maybe it was bad timing on our part but it's seem that the reason I am unable to return to my male form is because and mother has confirmed that I am with child."

"Congratulations, but Loki will not be going with you than at least not tonight I want her in the healers room until they have cleared her she will then leave to catch up to you guys. I know that it's too early to know but those with magic are always able to tell sooner than most of us."

Loki took a chance and said, "Father, why are you okay with Thor and I being together like this? One more thing, would it be okay for me to see my children or at least Sleipnir I want them to know they have a new sibling."

Odin look at Loki as he thought about what was asked. " Loki, even if you weren't with Thor like this I have been thinking a lot about whom will take over the throne when my time is done you were always going to be at his side to advise him and keep him out of war. As for your children I will see that Thor is with you when see your son's as for your daughter I believe you know of a way to call upon her and not have to go to Hel. But I want Thor with you I do not trust that their mother has not influenced them in some way. As for Sleipnir you could always see him as soon as you leave this room you can see him."

Loki nodded both Thor and Odin talked about how things should be handled about Loki being in his female form and wither or not all of Asgard should know about Loki.

"Thor, this child is your blood and Asgard should know that. Loki, wouldn't want to be your hidden secret from the people?"

Loki looked at both Thor and Odin before replying, "Thor, I am not a shamed that I love you and I would like that they knew about our child. But with everything that Thor or I have done in the past I fear that our enemies might try to take her or end her life before she has a chance."

"Her?" both Odin and Thor asked.

"Yes, you fools the child I carry is a girl."

Thor asked "How do you know such a thing?"

"Thor, father told us that those with gifts in magic like mine and mothers are always able to tell when we carrying a child and what that child may be." said Loki.

"Thor, take Loki to the healer and make sure she is clear to travel with you since you will not leave without Loki. I will see that upon your return that you are given time to see you other children."

Both Thor and Loki did what Odin suggested they do. Loki went alone to see her son and shocked to hear his voice in her mind. It been so long since they talked to each other.

 _'She'll be as beautiful as you mother.' said Sleipnir._

 _'Son how is it that you knew it was me in this form?' asked Loki._

 _'Your smell never changes no matter what form you take mother.'_

 _'I'm sorry that I don't come by often. Sorry that your father didn't stay here.'_

 _'Mother, it's not your fault that father left me. He is not the kind of horse to live like this. He loved you I know that he did and that is why he didn't ask you to change back into a mare.'_

Loki smirked _'You will be a wonderful brother to your sister. At times I wish I could see her future how she will be when she comes of age.'_

 _'Mother?'_

 _'Yes my son.'_

 _'She's not my only sibling is she?'_

 _'No.'_

 _'Are you their mother as well?'_

 _'No. I fathered them.'_

 _'How many more?'_

 _'Three more two brothers and one more sister. You ask this because you want to meet them don't you?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'I'll ask your grandfather if you can join Thor and me upon my return. I must rest goodnight my son.'_

 _'Goodnight mother it was nice to talk to you both.'_

 _'Both?'_

 _'Yes mother I can speak to her as I do with you. But she has to borrow magic from you until she learns to use her own. Next time you come I will help her so she doesn't cause you to become tried when you visit me. Go rest mother.'_

* * *

 **I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together. I also plan on you being with one of the Avengers I'm just not sure whom yet.**


	9. Thor's Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **Thor's Choices**

The Past:

Thor was happy that Loki was able to talk the rebels out of fighting. He wanted to fight and show her that he could always protect her. He was happy that his friends took the news of Loki being his love so well, but they also felt betrayed about not being trusted to be told the truth sooner. Sif told the warriors three that they are fools to believe that Loki was not lying to them. Sif was convinced that Loki was not with child until the Al-mother and Al-father announced it to all the people of Asgard that Loki was carrying Thor child.

Question were asked if Thor and Loki would marry. The people did not get the answer that they wanted because Thor said that there was no rush to wed. Loki was angry but said nothing in his female form she noticed how more emotional she was about stupid things like being married. She hated having deal with the fact that her magic was acting up because of said emotions.

Loki was walking in the gardens when Sif approached her demanding that she not trick Thor with her magic and to change back to her male form and leave Thor alone.

"You are a fool Sif. If you believe that I could lie about a child. We were friends once you know how I feel about my children."

"You're right Loki we were friends. But your lies and tricks has destroyed any trust I may have had in you. I believe that you are with child but I don't believe that it is Thor's."

"How dare you accuse me of being unfaithful to Thor?"

"Ha you faithful to anyone would be a surprise in its self."

"Sif I would leave if I were you before things happen that neither of us can take back. I'm holding back for the sake of my child's health."

Sif looked at Loki and saw reason to leave but she made it clear that she would talk to Thor about this. Loki didn't care because she hoped that Thor knew her better than anyone else. After her walk she found herself standing outside Thor's bedroom door hearing his moans so she walked in to see Sif was trying to kiss Thor as she had him against the wall. Loki took a chance with her magic and had Sif slammed against the wall and fall unconscious to the ground.

She looked at Thor "You? How could you do this to me?" turned around to leave so that she wouldn't harn her child.

"Loki! Wait!"

"Don't follow me! Take her to the healing room and make sure I didn't harm her too much."

"Loki! I didn't do anything. You saved me from her."

Loki turned around and looked at Thor with a sad smile "I'm always saving you aren't I. I need to calm myself for our daughters' sake. I'll be with my son if you want to look for me after you deal with her."

Loki left Thor's room and walked to see her son when she was stopped by Fandral. "You look like you can use some company. Mind if I join you in your walk."

"You may join me in a walk to see my son."

"Loki. Why did you become this female for?"

Loki was surprised he didn't expect it from him. "For Thor."

"I understand what happened but how your female form is not like the real you."

"Female or male I am the same person Fandral. You all just choose to treat my female form with kindness because you didn't know it was me. I didn't do anything different other than being female."

"Loki, can you really blame us being the way we are with you after all those pranks. Sif is still angry about what you did to her hair."

"Fandral, I care not what she feels about anything right now or ever. I'm a pregnant woman and she feels that I was unfaithful to Thor. Tell me would you agree with her before you found out it was truly me."

Fandral looked at Loki and looked back to the floor as they walked "No."

"Now that you know it's me do you agree with her?"

"No." he sighed then continued "Loki, we just don't approve of all the lies."

Loki didn't know what to say so they walked in silence until they got to the stables.

"I'll stay out here until Thor comes to join you."

Loki looks at him "I never said Thor was joining me out here. Fandral, did Thor send you to babysit me?"

Fandral just smiled and looked to the floor "He just thought that I would be able to get your mind off things that happened. He worries for you and the child you carry."

"He does not need too, I can take care of myself and this child just fine on my own."

"Loki, with all the stories that Volstagg has told us all being a father is like. Thor is..."

"I care not, Fandral. I know you don't believe that I'm weak so why must he."

"He's… Thor. Why not ask him this?"

"You know how he is he would never say the right thing."

Fandral was about to speak until he saw Thor heading there way. Loki looked to see what he was looking at to see that it was Thor. Loki decided to step inside and visit with her son and left Fandral to deal with Thor she was still upset with Sif. Loki allowed her son to speak with the child inside her as she tried to relax. Knowing full well that once Thor came in all hell would break loose.

"Loki, my love."

"Yes, Thor."

"Forgive me, I thought it was you that enter our room without knocking. I didn't know it was her until I turned around to which she kissed me and pushed to the wall then you came in. You're the only one that enters my room without knocking please don't be upset with me."

"Do you think Sif is right about me?"

Thor was speechless he didn't know how to answer that without getting hurt by Loki's magic. "What did she say to you?"

"So she did not speak to you, she just attacked you with her body is that it?"

"Loki, what can I say that will make you happy with me?"

"Nothing Thor, all you do is make me feel as if I am weak unable to care for myself and our child. I want to spend time with my son so if all you plan to do is make me feel worse about myself you should leave."

Thor didn't like that idea at all so he went to sit by Loki and hugged her closer to him. He was better at showing his love then speaking it. He didn't want to lose Loki and he worried about how Loki would be after the child was born. He found it confusing how she spoke to her son.

Sometimes he wished that he could speak with them the way that she did. He noticed that she had fallen asleep so he was about to take her to their room when he heard a voice in his mind telling him to wait.

"Who is that?"

' _It is I Sleipnir'_

"How can I? I thought this was how you and your mother talked to each."

 _'It is but I heard your wish to be able to speak to us. Would you like to hear your daughter? Mother is sleeping because she is allowing your daughter and me to speak and you holding her helped as well. Mother's magic is acting up because your daughter has yet to learn to control her magic and tends to borrow some of mothers.'_

"My daughter can speak?"

 _~I can._

 _'Careful remember what I said.'_

 _~yes brother not to borrow mother's magic to speak._

Thor smiled at hearing them argue. "How do I speak to you through my own mind? I wish not to wake your mother."

 _~Just think the words father._

 _'As your daughter said just think.'_

 _"Okay."_

 _~ see just like that_

 _'Thor, may I ask you a personal question?'_

 _"Of course you can."_

 _'Your daughter and I were wondering do you plan to wed our mother'_

Thor didn't know to answer that question it's not that he didn't want too. He just thought that they were still too young for that. So he said, _"In time I will. I don't want her to think that I'm only marrying her for the fact that she is giving me a daughter. I want her to be ready and understand that she is my world"_

 _~good answer father._

 _'Yes mother is very stubborn that way. But don't wait too long fath...I mean Thor.'_

 _"It has to be weird to think of me as your father when before I fell in love with your mother I was your uncle."_

 _'Thor, don't let my mother know I told you this but she has always loved you more than a brother should love a brother or in this case a sister should love a brother.'_

 _"I've enjoyed this talk but I think I should take your mother to bed and have a talk with my father."_

Thor let the child say their goodbyes and carried Loki to their bed before leaving again to speak to his father. He ran into the warrior's three and asked them to watch over his room and not let Sif in. When he reached the throne room it was just his parents so he walked up to them and asked to speak with his father alone. Odin nodded and signaled Thor to follow him into the small chamber that was for the family.

"Speak." said Odin.

"I wish to marry Loki."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Just no. Why are you saying no? You seemed to be okay with Loki giving me an heir."

"She will say no."

"Father, I wasn't asking to marry her now I know how Loki thinks. I want time to pass before we do. When and whomever you choose to take the throne after you I wish to marry her then."

"My answer is still no. Think of what the people will say to you marrying your bother/sister."

"Then tell me who would you have me marry if not the woman that I love father."

"Thor, you want time I'll give it to you but my answer is no until you can prove to me that you are making this choice as a man and not a child."

* * *

 **I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together. I also plan on you being with one of the Avengers I'm just not sure whom yet.**


	10. Words To Be Said

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **Words to Be Said**

Present:

 **ASGARD:**

"Loki, Thor you know why we are in this room? Why I sent your daughter back to Midgard?" asked Odin.

Loki stayed silent for once in her life and just nodded. Thor look at Loki and then his father hoping that he would not lose his love again and nodded in agreement.

"Loki, Frigga has given you a great gift to live as a mother. You are nothing but a child that refuses to admit when they are wrong."

"You lied to us and you forbid Thor to marry me because you want me to admit when I'm wrong; you the king of Asgrad never admitted to being wrong. You took my children from me because of their mother foretold you that one of them would be your down fall. You told us both that it would look wrong for Thor and me to marry because Asgrad would think it wrong for sibling to marry. He is not my brother and you are not my father."

"LOKI ENOUGH." yelled Odin.

"No, you asked me to admit it, so be it I shall. You didn't want a frost giant on the throne but one day my daughter will have that throne and there is nothing that you can do about it. You denied me the chance to raise my children together. You raised me to hate my people, to fear them and in turn my daughter was raised to hate her people as well. I admit that my plans to stall Thor's coronation didn't go as planned and more mistakes were made. You wouldn't listen to me when I said that Thor wasn't ready."

Thor step closer to Loki and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and realized what he was trying to do. Loki hated being in this form but she had no choice to it now she felt weak. Thor looked at his father and Odin knew what that look was and he gave Thor a nod.

"Loki, my love look at me please." Thor asked her as he let her go to stand in front of her.

She looked at him and saw that he was on knee, "Thor? What do you think you are doing?"

"Be my wife?"

Loki looked at him as if he was crazy Odin would never allow it and Thor was still with Lady Jane.

"No. You fool, my heart is not yours. You lost me long ago when you betrayed me with your Lady Jane. How is she by the way? You know since you had me save her for you."

"Damn you woman. You know how this is hard for me to do. You saw what you wanted to see when I was banished to Midgrad. You never bothered to let me speak or to correct you. You caused our daughter to hate Lady Jane for no reason. You call me a fool and yet every time any woman came to speak to me you allowed your jealousy to control you. Tell me did you ever trust that I love you and only you. The only other person in this world that I love more then you is our daughter. I never betrayed you and I never gave Lady Jane the idea that she was more than a friend to me. Yes she kissed me but I never kissed her back. When will you learn my heart belongs to you?"

Loki was shocked to hear Thor talk about his feeling like this and said, "You are still a fool."

Thor smiled knowing that he said the right words to her. "Be my wife?"

Odin smiled at both of them and knew that they were now both ready to live together as man and wife. Loki admitted to her mistakes and with that they passed his test. He would bless them and have them married before they returned to Midgard.

 **MIDGARD:**

"Darcy, let me go." you said.

"No, you left before we could ask what happen after you sent Jane to me. Which by the way she is mad that you sent her away like to me."

You smirk knowing why she was acting that way about it. "Oh please, it happened once to you and I put you back together. I did it to save her can't she just be great full for that."

"She is great full she just wished that you had least given her a warning so she didn't land on her ass."

You both begin to laugh and Jane then joins you outside on her balcony. You look at her and smile "Darcy, Lady Jane I think we should go inside and talk."

All of you walk into the apartment and that was when you noticed Tony Stark was there and you lean into Darcy whisper to her "You couldn't warn me that an Avenger was here."

You see her smile and she shrugs and continues to walk to the couch. As she and Lady Jane sit you stand before them to speak only to be stop by more men coming into the apartment Tony whom had stay quiet walked over to them and told them to sit in the kitchen. Part of you wanted to smirk that you were able to stun a man like Tony Stark into a mute.

You begin again this time being able to get to the part as to why you left. You begin to tell them about the hint your sister gave you and how Heimdall confirmed your suspension of your mother Jane gasped when she figured it out. You get interrupted by Steve Rogers asking who your parents were. You figured that Thor did not tell the Avengers about you and they were about to be shocked.

"Well Mr. Rogers that is a good question that I will answer but I need an answer from you men. What exactly do you know about Thor and Loki's lives?"

"That they are gods, brothers, Loki has a few kids."

"I see my father never told you the whole truth about us gods. Thor is my father and my mother is Loki." you say with a smirk as they all look at you. "Oh and they were never brothers, but I do believe that information was updated in SHIELD records and yes you heard me right Loki is my mother. You may have heard of my brother Sleipnir the eight legged horse was mothered by my mother. Wow I never thought I would have so many stunned men before me."

You continue to tell them that your mother was alive and would never be able to change into her male form. That Odin sent you back here to get back to your classes.

"Classes?" asked the man with a metal arm and red star on it.

"Well you might have noticed that I look young and because of that I was placed in school to learn about Midgrad. Only I've been suspended for the pranks I did so I stay here with Lady Jane all day. But I'm a lot older than I look." You say biting your lip near the end. You begin to hear their thoughts and realized just how stressed you are that you lost control over your powers. None of their thoughts were bad but they did make you blush.

"Helga, you need to rest you return to school tomorrow." said Jane.

"Well now that you men can see that nothing is wrong you may return to your tower."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." said Mr. Rogers

You look at him and asked "Why is that?"

"Well as you just said about your mother's file at SHIELD will have to be updated and it will show that you are his...her daughter you won't be safe alone anymore once her enemies will have heard of this. We will stay here until your parents come for you."

"Is that so? I fear not who my mother's enemies are I am not weak. I can fight against anyone that dares to harm me. Tell me do these enemies include yourselves?"

They were all stunned again and this time it was Mr. Stark that answered. "We may dislike your mother for the things she did in her male form as you called it. But we respect your fathers' choices and we would never do anything to provoke his wrath."

"Very well, goodnight."

You walk to your room shut the door and you hear their voices as they discuss who will be the first to guard me when I return to school. You send an illusion of yourself to Darcy and let her know that she could not speak to you for only she would be able to see you and she would look like a fool to them. She takes her phone out and begin to type something I look to see that she had typed a reply.

~Thanks for the warning babe.

You smile "Clever girl you are. So now why didn't you tell me that they were all here?"

~I wanted to see the look in your face when you saw them. :P

You roll your eyes at her "Please, you should know better I'm good at hiding my emotions."

~True but tell me who do you find to be the hottest one?

"They are all charming in their own way."

~Oh my god you can't decide can you?

"Well it's not easy to choose I have very judgmental parents that may never approve of my choice."

~What they don't know won't hurt them.

"Ha! My mother always knows when it comes to me and father well treats me as a child."

~But which one of these men do you think you can hold a conversation with.

You smirk thinking how you could get these men to blush "Now that is a challenge in its self, I will just have to see how my days in class will go with them with me. Do you want to know what their thoughts are about?"

~ Yes please do tell me.

"Well so far they think that I'm..."

* * *

 **I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together. I also plan on you being with one of the Avengers I'm just not sure whom yet.**


	11. You Are A Fool

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **You Are a Fool**

Past:

 **ASGARD:**

Loki was able to spend time with all her children until the day the healers told her that she would have to stay in bed and off her feet. It was past the time that her child should have been born and she was getting frustrated about lying in bed not able to use her magic to protect herself from harm's way. Sif had been acting so unlike herself since the truth about herself and Thor had come out. The warrior three took it better than expected and welcome Loki in this form but Sif saw it as a cruel prank.

Loki was sleeping when someone entered their room unknown to her that they were there to kill her. The dagger was about to touch her stomach when they were throw away from her by some kind of force.

"Who is here?" They asked.

 _You believe that I can be easily killed. My mother may not be able to use her magic right now but I can. Tell me Angrboda why do you use Sif body like that._

Angrboda spirit decided to leave Sif body causing her to clasps to the ground. Loki awoke to the sound and saw that Sif was on the ground with a dagger in her hand. Loki realized that her child's magic was getting stronger and she had saved their life as she had slept. Loki called for the guards to take Sif to the healer's room and to have Thor summoned.

Thor arrived to see Loki had a dagger in her hand just staring at it.

"What happen, my love?"

Loki looked at him then back to the dagger, "Thor, my magic is still not right I need you to talk to our daughter about how this came to be in Lady Sif hands."

"What? How can I speak to her the only time I've been able to be when your son is with us?"

"Thor, you can do this on your own I have faith in you. Gently touch my stomach and use your magic that you have to reach out to her like to do for Mjolnir. Concentrate, Thor."

And Thor did as Loki had asked of him.

~ _Hello father._

Thor smile up at Loki and said "I heard her."

"You fool of course you did. Now ask her what happened while I was asleep." said Loki and Thor nodded.

 _Daughter can you tell me what happened while your mother was asleep?_

 _~Yes, but father there are things I cannot speak about. I can say that Lady Sif was not herself. And mother is right about where the dagger came from. But it was stole from its place and she would love to have it returned to her._

"She said that Lady Sif was not herself."

"Thor, what else did she say?"

"That you are right about where the dagger came from. Only that it was stolen and she would love for it to be returned to her."

Loki truly hate this form she was always crying for all these stupid reasons but these were tears of joy for soon she may be able to see her daughter Hel.

"Loki, what is wrong? Why do you cry?"

"You fool why you must ask question to matters that you should already understand."

"Loki." Thor growled hating how Loki would always reminded him of how simple minded he was.

Loki rolled her eyes but decided to just answer him this time. "There is still hope in my life Thor. Hel wants to see me and our little one has just told us both that we will one day see Hel."

Thor decided not to speak and just hold Loki until he was sure that she was not longer in tears. It was then that he spoke saying that he would talk to the Al-father and see when they could travel and see Hel. Then making sure that Loki was sleeping before leaving to check on Lady Sif. Thor walked out of their room and hope that rumors would not be passing through the palace about Sif and Loki. When he arrived at the healer's room he spotted Sif trying to leave against their orders. She couldn't understand how she had ended up there when the last thing she remembered was that she was going to Thor room to speak to him about the rumors she heard about the baby not being Thor. But she never got to Thor's room from her memories.

"Lady Sif, calm yourself the healers must run the test. Someone took control of you and you tried to kill my child and Loki."

Everyone in the room gasped for the news had yet to get to them.

"My Lord shall we call the guards to take her to the dungeons when we are done healing her." ask a Healer.

Thor did not know what the right thing to do was so he said, "Check for any dark spells that may have been used on her. I heard from a witness that Sif was not herself."

The Healers got to work and found that there was a dark spell on Sif that was used repeatedly on her and that there was no one that would be able to remove it for it was done by someone that was dead. But they were able to place spell on her to alarm them when she was used again. Thor left to speak to the Odin but not before telling the healers to let Sif return to her home.

Upon entering the throne room Thor was greeted with his father and Heimdall which was odd for he never left his post.

"Thor, you have no need to inform me I know what has happened and you along with the Warrior's Three will go to Niflheim to speak to Hel. No Loki, cannot leave this realm in her condition and your mother is staying with her until return."

"When do we leave?"

"Now."

"But I..."

"Now quickly say your goodbyes and meet the other at the Bifrost for Heimdall will send you to where you need to go."

Thor did as he was told said good bye to his love and daughter and left with the Warrior's Three. Loki was angry that she couldn't go with them and Frigga was there reminding her to think of her daughters' health. Loki looked at her mother and knew that she had to stay calm the last thing she wanted was for the baby to come before Thor could return.

"Mother, you know how Thor is. I know he won't hurt Hela but that doesn't mean he will not start a fight. He wants and believe he needs fight to win. I'm always there to save him or stop the battle before it starts."

"Loki, he will have to learn to do these things on his own if he wants to be king. He can't always depend on you to be by his side. You will need to raise your daughter I will help and when she is old enough to not need you at her side then and only then will be able to join Thor in battle."

Loki looked at her mother in understanding and sat by her then moved to lay her head on Frigga lap. "Mother, I hate this body I don't feel like myself all these emotions are not normal to me. How can you handle it all?"

Frigga ran a hand through Loki's hair and replied "Time, it takes time Loki. Now please you need to relax your due to bring this child into the world and I believe that you would rather Thor be here to hold her first."

Loki just laid there in her mother's lap and fell asleep to Frigga singing to her. It would be days before Thor could return to them. Of course as always he had to start a fight which caused Hela to find him to be handsome and she wanted to have him. But Hela would never do anything until her father was done with him. Hela could wait she had time in her hand.

 **Thor Returns**

Loki was sleeping when Thor stormed into their room upon his return. Thor stood on Loki side of the bed and kneel to place a gentle kiss on Loki's head. Loki slowly began to wake she noticed that the scent of Thor was strong in the room opening her eyes she smiled "Thor, you are back."

"Yes, my love. How is our daughter?"

"Waiting for her father to return." Loki got a closer look at him and saw that he was hurt, "Thor, what did you do? Tell you did not start a war with my daughter."

"I did not start anything with your daughter just ran into a few past enemies of ours that would not let me past. But in the end your daughter came to the save us." he said as he caressed her cheek.

Loki was about to say something to Thor when she felt a sharp pain. "Oh no not now. Thor, I need you to take me to the healer room before my water breaks."

"It's too late my love."

"Thor, I can't do this make the pain go away."

"Loki, you did once before I know you can do this."

"You fool, I was a horse and that was nothing like this."

The doors were pushed open and Frigga entered telling Thor to move so that she can help Loki. Thor moved to his side of the bed to crawl closer to Loki and sit behind her to help her push when their mother told her too. It took a few hours but Helga was born.

* * *

 **I thought I would go to the past and present every now and then so the my OC can help get her parents back together. I also plan on you being with one of the Avengers I'm just not sure whom yet.**


	12. Oh How Men Are A Fools

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **Oh How Men Are a Fools**

Present:

You were telling Darcy everything that the men were saying about yourself and you found out that they were confused about how to handle you. You also found out that they did not want some guy named Fury to know about you. You then disappeared back into you room and opened the door to leave it.

"Who is Fury? Why must he not know about me?" You asked causing all the men to look at you.

It was Steve that answered, "Our boss and if he knew about you he would more than likely use you against Loki."

"Why? I have done nothing but attend school here in London."

"Your mother has done things here on Midgard as you and your father call it. That we humans hate him for it. Fury would use you to get Loki and lock him up for his crimes."

"My mother has paid for her crimes and even then just like your precious members of the avengers or even coworkers." You said looking everyone and Jane then continued, "Do you truly believe that my mother would fail to conquer a realm of her choosing. She brought you together because Fury failed in doing so. Tell me do you believe that you could work so well together without fighting each other. You Steve, couldn't stand being around Stark because reminds you of his father. Bruce is afraid to be around anyone for fear of his other side. Let's not forget you Barton as angry as you are about what my mother did to you. You saw how intelligent she was. Tell me when you were around her what color were her eyes?"

"Blue, why?" Clint replied.

You smirked "My mother's eyes are green and if she wears the right color they sometimes shine like emerald."

"I did notice that after Hulk throw him like a doll, that his eyes changed." replied Bruce. He looked at Clint, "As did your Clint after Natasha knock you out cold."

"My mother is known for having a silver tongue for a reason, gentlemen."

"And what reason is that, my child." replied a female voice.

You smiled and turned to her and saw my father by her side. You heard the sounds of Ironman's suit but ignored it. Everyone else was just to shock to move or speak. You turned to the sound of Stark charging up his weapons.

"To harm her you must go through me first Stark." By now you are completely blue and red eyes with your frost sword on your left hand aimed for Stark's adamsappel. Thor has his hammer ready to strike if any harm comes to you or your mother. It was Steve Rodgers that moved to interfere with his shield in hand.

"Okay, let's all calm down and put our weapons away. So that we can all talk about this and why she just turned blue."

You look to him and reply, "Not until he is no longer in that suit. Only will I remove my sword from him. We may be gods but we can still bleed." You push the sword a little closer as Stark wouldn't budge. "My sword will sliced through your suit Stark. I don't care if you will be my first kill I will do everything to protect my family."

The sword finally pierce through and you smirk at him, "I admire your will mortal but this is a battle you have to lose." You use all your strength and kick him to the ground. You laugh at him and use your magic to remove his suit.

"Hey!" yelled Stark.

By now you are back to your normal skin color and are standing by your parents.

"What did you do with my suit, Kid?"

"Kid? You dare to call me kid when you are younger then I. I may look to be what age did you say Darcy."

"Huh what? Oh eighteen." replied Darcy.

"Yes, thank you Darcy. I may look like an eighteen year old but I'm 500 yrs. old. You MORTAL CHILD."

"Helga!" called Thor.

"Oh Thor, let her play it would seems that Stark gets under everyone skin in this room." replied Loki.

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Hey! I'm standing right here guys thanks for the back up." replied Stark.

You walk over to Stark and stand face to face with him and whisper "Do you still find me sexy, love?" You see him swallow and nodded you laugh and place your hands on his chest. "Your suit is back at Stark tower." You let your hands travel to his arms and lean closer to him so that your lips are a breath hair away. You wait for him to lean the rest of the way and just as he does.

Thor has Stark by the neck against the wall, "Just what do you think you doing to my child."

You feel your mother behind you and she whispers "That was clever of you my child." Bruce looked like he was about to change to so he could remove my father from Stark.

"Do not even think it Bruce. This is Jane house and you will not destroy it with your other self. Let my mother handle my father. Mother, I think Stark has been punished enough don't you."

She rolls her eyes "Very well." She walks over to Thor and whisper something in his ear and Thor blushes and release Stark. He then pulls Loki into your room.

"It might be a while before they join us. Now what was your question Steve?"

"Why did you go all blue?" he asked.

"It because I am half Asgardian and Jotunn. For those that don't know what a Jotunn is, it's a frost giant. I believe my father told you about them."

You all turn when you hear the door open and both Thor and Loki come out of your room. "Well that was fast mother. I'm scared to ask."

"Then don't ask for what parents do children do not need to know. Now Lady Jane, I must apologize for my behavior the year that we didn't get to truly meet. If my hands had not been cuffed or must daughter not removed from the realm you would not be standing here to protect my daughter."

"Mother!"

"What they saw what you are capable of doing."

You roll your eyes and walk over to Darcy.

"She right Helga. Think about it. Your father just set us all down to talk about his feelings. When all this was going on you both believed that I was the woman breaking up your family." replied Jane.

You looked at Jane and then your mother, then you realized just how right they both were. "Father, why are you here when you know that mother shouldn't be here in this realm."

"Well they don't know this form of your mothers. So All-father has said that Loki and I must live here for a while and see if we are capable of being a family." replied Thor.

"Anthony, would it be okay if we stayed in Thor's room at Stark Tower." asked Loki

Everyone turned to Stark to see his reaction. His eyes were looking from you to Thor. His thoughts were making you smirk and when he looked at you again you licked your lips. Causing him to sit uncomfortable "Yeah no problem at all. You guys can have a whole floor for yourselves."

 _~That was just evil. Tease him all you want but I will not always be able to save him from your father wrath._

 _~I know mother. I just like to see him squirm. I don't like him he's to annoying to me._

"So when do we leave. Wait does that mean I no longer have to attend school with these mortals?" You asked.

"Well you did all the classes in Asgard so I don't see why they made you attend here." replied Loki.

"Well here in our world because she looked like a kid. She had to attend classes by law." replied Jane.

Clint finally decided to speak as he looked at your mother "Why did you show this form of you? You told me your name was Isibel."

Both you and Thor look at your mother. She replied "Like I told before you have heart."

"That doesn't not explain why?" Clint said as he began to get angry.

"Isibel is me, and only one other man that knows why I choose that name is standing in this room. Let's not speak about this."

You had a hunch about where this going and knew your father wasn't going to stay calm forever.

"No, I want answers, Isibel. You came to me every night."

"Clint, I will not speak of this. So choose your words lightly." Loki warned him as she stared at Thor.

"I am not afraid of him. Tell me why?"

"Because I was alone. I needed someone to love me for whom I am. Someone who did not fear me because of a name. My heart was broken." Loki yelled at him.

Thor rushed at Barton and was about to punch him when you appeared in front of him as he sat on Barton. Loki pulls Barton from under us and holds him close to her and he welcomed her touch.

"Why did you stop me?" Thor ask you with tears in his eyes.

"Because they did nothing wrong father. I saw her pain and I understand why she felt for him. But you cannot be angry at him for touching mother. She was not your bride; she was not wife; she is only the mother of your one and only child. She did not break any laws." The weather began to change outside. "I know you are hurting by this but you know that I am right. Either you go to the Arctic or back Asgard but this town cannot handle this storm."

Thor nodded and walked out to the balcony and flew off. You turn to your mother and Clint to see that she released her hold and began to walk to the balcony. You then look at everyone else and say that from now on everyone will be calling your mother Isibel. Especial whenever shield or Fury was around them. The men began to set things in place on how to get us to New York. Jane and Darcy tell you that until her work is done they can't leave London for a while. You spy on your mother to see that she has not moved from the balcony and you are about to join her when Jane stops you.

"Let me go. You enjoy your time with Darcy while you still got it."

You nod and let her go to your mother and see them talk. You turn to Clint and smile at him before sitting down by Darcy. Clint then choose to sit next to you. "Why did you save me from your father's wrath?"

You think long and hard before you answer him. "Because you did nothing to deserve it. Clint, I have no reason to hate you. My mother is very careful when it comes to her heart and my father has broken it many times without thinking. You are the second man that has ever touched that body the way a man should touch it. You should feel honored for it."

"How can you be okay with all this?"

"I'm 500 years old Clint, I know what adults do at night. I may be untouched by man because they fear my father but I still know things." You look at him and smile, "I can see how she says you have heart." You lean into him and kiss his cheek. "Don't worry so much about my father. You are still his friend and I just hope that my parents can move on from this. She was trying to protect when she told not to speak about what happened."

"Yeah I get that now." He said as he got up to leave.

 _~ Careful child I fell for his charm once._

 _~Don't worry I'm not into the whole I slept with your mother thing. Have you spoken with my brothers?_

 _~No child I have not had the chance to. It may be a while before I do._

You decide that it's time to call it night for real this time and pray that your father returns.

* * *

 **Okay I know I keep calling him Stark and maybe its because GoT is back but I just can't help but call him Stark.**


	13. New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **New Life**

 **Past:**

It has been three months since Helga's birth and Loki is still stuck being in her female form so that she may feed her daughter.

"Mother, I don't see why I should stay in this form. I can go back and forth between them when the time calls for it."

"Loki, it's only until she is five years of age that I want you to stay this way. Then slowly you can change back to into my son. Don't confuse the child just yet."

 _~ But I know that my mother is a man._ Helga says to them as she touches their skin so she can speak to them. She missed being able to speak to her mother this way.

Both Frigga and Loki gasp and look to Helga who had been sitting on the floor playing. For only being three months old she had been showing signs of developing faster than normal Asgardians.

"Loki, did you know that she could do that?"

"Yes and no." said Loki looking at her mother's face she continued. "I knew that she could talk to Sleipnir this way and sometimes to Thor. But I thought it was because she was using my powers to speak."

~ _It was that way until he showed how to use it on my own. You need your rest so sometimes he had me you your power. I never meant to harm you._

"You didn't harm me any way my dear. But your grandmother is right to have me stay in this form for you."

 _~But I know this form is not what you are used to._

"Dear child, you need to worry of such matter." said Frigga.

Helga smiled and continued to play with the toys she had in front of her. Loki stay in his female form until his child was five years old. Helga began to speak real word at the age of three and began to learn how to control her magic at the age of four with the guidance of Loki and Frigga.

Helga showed no sign of disappointment of not seeing her mother's female form and always worked hard to make her family proud of her gifts. Things were almost back to normal as Loki got to spend time with his all his children and Helga loved them all until she noticed that her sister had a crush on her father. She noticed lots of things that her parents didn't noticed. But told them nothing until she was sure of what she saw. One day Helga could no longer keep her thoughts to herself at the age of one hundred

"Mother, how were my other siblings conceived? I mean Hel, Jormungand, and Fenrir. I know that you are not their mother like you are to me and Sleipnir."

"Why do you ask?"

"Mother, I may be young, but I believe that I am old enough to understand what happens between adults. Don't think I have not noticed you don't share a bed with my father."

Loki looked at his daughter with shock it was true that he and Thor haven't been sharing a bed in a while but it was because they kept fighting over little things. Sif being one of the many big issues lately. Loki was always with Helga training her magic and Thor was always out on the training grounds with the Warriors three and Sif.

If fact that was where Loki was taking her daughter since Thor asked for them to be there.

"What happens between your father and I is our own business. But yes I am their father and their mother is dead at the hands of Odin. Before you asked I was too young to know what love was and she was locked in the dungeons. I helped her escape and we left together and created your brothers and sister. After your sister was born she left to confront Odin and told him where to find us."

"So she is now with my sister?"

"Yes, her name was Angrboda."

"Mother, when we use to visit Hel I noticed that she very fond of father. I don't feel right with father going with us to see her."

"But you know that I cannot see my children without your father with us."

"I know and that is why I am saying that I don't wish for us to see her. It's not really her it's more of your ex that I don't want to be round."

"My ex... you mean you have sensed her mother around us when we visit. Oh Helga she has no power to over us or Hel for that matter."

"Mother, you of all people know how to use words to manipulate people to do your bidding."

Loki rolled his eyes "Yes child, I do but nobody can lie to me because I am the God of Mischief for a reason. Now no more of this talk your father wants us at the training grounds to try and train you or for us to watch I truly don't remember for I was busy reading when your father spoke."

Helga smiled at the thought of being able to train with her father. She always wanted to wield a sword or something close to her father's hammer. When they arrived they saw that Sif was fighting Thor. Helga looked at her mother and saw her pain before it left his face at seeing Sif. Helga touch her mothers' arm to talk to her like the use too.

~ _Mother if you like I can fight her. I believe I can take her on my own._

Loki looked at her with a smirk on her face and nodded in agreement. So Helga decided to taunt Sif to distract her.

"Come on, father show her exactly where her place is. If not allow me the chance please father."

Everyone but my mother looked at me surprised to hear me speak or to even be out of the palace.

"Loki, you brought her to train with me, thank you." said Thor.

Sif look even more unhappy at hearing my father speak about me. "Thor, only warriors are allowed to train here. Those with magic have their place inside the palace walls where they are safe."

Nobody spoke to as they were to shock, Loki stood up but paused as he saw her daughter whispering something. Thor was about to speak when saw his daughter walk past him and stood before Sif.

"Do you fear me, and my magic Sif?"

"No, Lady Helga."

"Then why deny me what I have asked for. I asked if you would battle with me. Or would you rather tell me my place considering you being a woman yourself or have you allowed yourself to believe that you are a man."

"Helga!" yelled Thor.

"No father, I will not stand for it. Just because I am like mother and Al-mother that I can't be like you it's not fair to not have a say in my life. She doesn't even deserve that title of Lady for speaking to me like that."

"Helga, she has years of training against you."

"More reason for her to not fear losing to me. Shall we start Sif?"

"This will be the last magic I use before we start." Helga says as she calls a sword to hand as her father does for his hammer. Everyone was smirking or shocked at how she showed how much of Thor she had in her.

They took their stand to begin the fight Sif believing that this would be over quickly as she knew that Lady Helga has never fought this way. Only to be surprised only seconds later when Helga sword had almost hit her shoulder if she had not stepped back and turned her body. Helga stepped forward and managed to get behind Sif and raising her sword to Sif's neck.

"Sif, where is the Maiden my parents told me about your making this too easy for me." Helga said before she kick Sif to the ground after Sif finally pushed Helga's sword away. Helga had her sword ready for a hit when Sif rolled over to her back. Helga with a smirk on her face said, "I think this match is over don't you think. Do you yield?"

Sif was very angry that a child without training was able to defeat her in minutes. "I yield." she growled.

Helga walked away from her and towards her parents and their friends. Only to stop short when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder she turned to see that there was a dagger stuck in her. She then looked over at Sif to see a surprised look on her face when she saw the looks she was getting from Thor and Loki.

"I didn't think she was real. I thought she lied about not using Magic."

Everyone ignored her and took Helga to the healing room. Lady Sif didn't know what came over her it was as if she had no control over her body. As she stood there watching everyone leave her behind to have the guards grabbed her and took her to stand before Odin.

"It would seems that your body was taken over again for a while. The head healer put a tracker on you to see if the person or persons that you have been controlling you would try again." said Odin looking at Sif as she keeled before him in chains. "This is hard for me to decide because you have betrayed us by harming royal blood when you should be protecting it. But you were not yourself, therefore it wasn't you that truly betrayed us. You will be placed on house arrest until the Healers can remove that magic from you."

The guards once again took her away and Odin left to check on his granddaughter. Odin walked quickly to the healing rooms to be sure that his family where not fighting. But he knew that they would be Loki never liked Lady Sif or how much she care for Thor.

"I want her locked away Thor." Said a female Voice.

"My love, please calm down we don't know what happened." replied Thor.

"Really Thor, you saw with your own eyes and you still want to protect her." Loki said walking back and forth.

Odin walk in to see both his children fighting with each other. "ENOUGH!"

Both Loki and Thor turned to look at him "Lady Sif is on house arrest, she is not allowed to be near anyone until the Healer is sent to remove the spell."

"See Loki it was the spell that caused this not her." said Thor and Odin winced knowing this wasn't going to end well.

Loki turned to Thor anger in her eyes at how he could still defend that poor excuse of a woman. "Thor! OUR DAUGHTER IS WITH HEALERS BECAUSE OF YOUR PRECIOUS LADY SIF."

"LOKI!" called Frigga as she entered the room that they were all waiting in. "I'm sure your daughter will be fine." As she stared at her children wondering why Loki was in female form. Then she saw Thor walk slowly with his hands up to Loki and pulled her to him and held her in his arms.

Loki let Thor hold her for now and she looked to her mother "I just wanted to check it the damn weapon that is still in her was poisoned. They won't let me help her." Thor continued to hold her and rub her back trying to calm her.

Frigga walked closer to her children and placed a hand on Loki "My child, you are not a healer. You are brilliant with magic but your healing spells need more work. Calm yourself the healer will let us know about her."

It took hours to hear anything about Helga because Loki was right to believe that there was poison on the dagger. Helga would never be the same again or at least until she came of age.

* * *

 **So here is more of Thor, Loki, and now Helga's past not quite sure if I'll bring in the movies into my story. But I'll see where I'll take it day by day.**


	14. Never A Doll Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **Never a Doll Day**

Present:

Your father has still not returned and your mother was still outside waiting for him to return when you woke the next day. None of the Avengers where in the house from the looks of it, it was just your mother, Jane, and Yourself. You walked over to Jane where she sat in the kitchen drinking her coffee and looking at your mother.

"She's so beautiful I can see where you got your beauty from Helga." said Jane as you sat down next to her.

"Thank you. How long has she been out there?"

"All night, I stayed up so she wasn't alone. As soon as I'm done with cup I'll let you take over watching her. Maybe you can get her to come in to at least eat." Jane turned to me and continued, "I know she won't rest until your father returns but she needs to eat something."

"We are gods we don't really need to eat like you mortals do. But I'll try my best to get her to at least come inside."

Jane finished her cup and went to her room to sleep. You looked at your mother in wonder how she look so strong and yet look weak as well when it came to your father. You begin to wonder how and why someone could fall in love, was it worth all the pain and hate to love one person. You walk out to the balcony to have a little chat with your mother.

"Mother, are you really going to stay out here until father returns?"

Loki just stands there looking out to the sky. "One day child, you will understand why someone would stand outside until their love has returned home."

"I think not mother, from what I have seen from you and father I believe that I will steer clear from love."

You noticed that your mother smirks at your comment about love. So you roll your eyes knowing that she would tell you something that might or might not change your mind about love.

"Child, my love. You do know and understand that when love comes your way that you may never be able to fight it. It will come your way and you will fall hard."

You look up into the sky when you noticed that it was getting slightly dark which both you and your mother noticed quickly at a figure that was heading your way.

"Mother, is that father?"

"Yes."

"He must be upset with you. Why did you show this form to Clint? I've seen his mind and he's a married man."

Loki turns to you and says "To him it was not cheating its part of the job to be convincing and follow through. As you told your father I didn't belong to him. I was not in the wrong to want to feel loved by someone even if it was just a job to him. Clint took care of me well and he is only the second man to touch me in this form." she sighs and continues "Your father and I have always loved each other the only person we love more is you and your siblings. We are so wrong for each other and yet here we are him running off to calm himself down and I waiting for his return. Love is different for everyone child"

You take a risk and ask about Sif, "Mother, why do you and Sif hate each other?"

"That is a story for another time my dear." Loki replied as Thor arrived landing between them.

You still look at your mother trying to ignore your father and his big smile at seeing both you and your mother waiting for him. He grabs both yours and Loki's shoulders and pulls you both into a hug. "It's good to see you both here waiting for me." He turned to Loki and asked, "I'm sorry. It is wrong for me to be angry with about son of Barton."

Both you and Loki look at Thor with wide eyes never has your father said those words. Thor turns to you, "Thank you, for stopping me I would have regretted harming a friend."

All you could do was nod and wondered just when your father had finally grown up to be an actually adult.

"Come, we have good news to spread. For the Al-father has granted it."

"Thor, now is not the time for this." said Loki.

Thor stopped pulling us and turned to Loki "Why would it not be the time to share good news."

"Thor, have you forgotten that they don't like me. It would not be good news to them maybe to our daughter but not your friends."

Your father grabs your mothers face between his hands and pulls close enough for their lips to touch you smirk at how your father's old habits never stop. "They will now get the chance to know the real you. I would never ask you to change Loki be yourself show them like you had the warriors three that you have a kind gentle side. Well at least a little that you would be willing to show. Loki I know that you can do it."

"Thor, just because I'm a female for the rest of my life does not mean that everything I've done in the past is forgiven. What makes you think that they won't report me to Fury that I am here and they want to lock me up for my crimes against this world?"

"You have paid for those crimes in our world and Fury would have to go through me before he could touch you." he growled.

 **"OKAY WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"** you yelled then look around to be sure that you hadn't woken up anyone. Taking a deep breath and both of them looking at you. "Now can you tell me what it is that you two are talking about?"

Loki looks at you and smiles but it wasn't a big smile so you knew it was something that made your mother worry and that was rare.

"Helga, what your father is having trouble understanding that it may be good news to some to other it could be the worst news."

"Loki, could you for once stop thinking so negative about these things. Everyone will be happy to hear this news."

"Then lead the way and prove me wrong. I must have a talk with Clint later anyways."

You watch them walk inside and follow in just as the rest of the Avenger have returned and began to sit around the room. You go to wake up Jane as your father wants everyone to be in the room before he made his announcement.

You knock on her door and got no reply so decided to walk into the room and see that she is still in clothes and that she was laying down as if she had let herself fall onto the bed. You smile and walk over to her to shake her awake.

"Lady Jane, I know it's only been a few hours that you came in here to sleep. But I need you to wake up."

"HMM." she's says as she turns on to her back to look at you. "Is something wrong, honey?"

You smile at her term of endearment "No, Lady Jane nothing is wrong. My father as returned and has something to announce and wants everyone together. If you wake up for this I promise that I will sing you back to sleep if you are still tired."

"Deal, I love hearing you sing."

You roll your eyes and help her out of bed and as soon as you both our in the living room you hear your fathers voice.

"Awe, now that we are all together almost. We just have to wait for our friends from Asgard to arrive."

Everyone turns to the balcony when we see the light from the bifrost show that it was dropping someone off. When it was done we see Lady Sif and The Warriors Three. You walk over to your mother ready to protect her from Lady Sif if the need comes for it. You know your mother can take care of herself just fine but you know that the more protection the better.

Thor walks out to greet them and you noticed Sif reaction to being hugged by your father. You roll your eyes knowing that he would never give her what she wanted from him.

"Come, My friends, Come inside for I have great news to offer."

"Thor, can I speak to you before we talk to the others?" asked Lady Sif.

You decided to help your father and embarrass Lady Sif. You walk out to hug your father and greet your Uncles. "Hello Uncles, Father you know how mother feels about being left alone with your friends."

"Mother?" asked Lady Sif. "Child, have you lost your mind, your mother is gone and is more likely in the realm where your sister rules."

You turn to her and smirk "No, she went to Valhala and Al-mother sent her back to the world of the living to live with her family."

Sif moved to slap me "How dare you?" But you stood strong and waited for it. But her arm had two hands on her to stop her and it was your mother that spoke. Your father let go of her seeing that this was Loki's battle not his.

"I warned you to never touch my daughter." said Loki as she pushed Sif away from her.

"We were told that you were dead. How are you here?" She asked as she pulled her sword out to ready herself to attack.

You knew that this was your mother battle and you couldn't help but get angry at Sif. You begin to turn blue and call out to your magic to create your sword when you someone wrap their arms around you. You turn to see that it was Steve Rogers. _But how can he touch me and not get frost bite? No it can't be..._

"No, you don't doll. This is something your mother has to do alone."

You nod and allow him to calm you. You don't pull out of his hold enjoying the warmth he gives off. It was almost like your fathers warmth but so different. You start to wonder if he was worthy of Mjölnir. Could he be a king? You are brought out of your daze when you hear Sif taunt towards your mother about you.

"Do you know that lately I've been having dreams about the things that were out of my control? I know the spell that was placed on your daughter and why it was done."

"Don't you dare speak about her, this is between us Sif!"

"Oh she doesn't know. Lovely, Helga dear, the dagger I stab you with well more like threw at you had a spell along with the poison. It was so you and your sibling could never have children ever. It can be revered but only by the one that cast it."

You became angry at her lies and hoped it was a lie and you turned blue no matter what and you tried to pull out of Steve's hold but he had a very good hold on you.

"Let me go. Rogers!"

Thor turns to see that you are all blue and that Captain America was in normal clothes and was not being affected by your blue skin. The warrior three noticed it to and were shocked because they only knew that Thor could touch me like this and not be harmed. They decided not to say anything as they knew that Sif had brought this on herself and had to deal with mother and daughter now.

"Captain, Please release her. What is done is done Sif asked for this. It is now their fight." Said Thor.

Steve leans into your neck and whispers to you "Don't let her use your anger against you stay calm."

You nod and he lets you go slowly so that you can calm yourself. "Mother, I think we should take this somewhere with more room. Besides I don't think the people of London would appreciate it if you cause more damage to their city."

"Very well, Lady Jane where would be the nearest abundant warehouse or parking lot."

"Oh that would be where I was found by Thor not that long ago."

"Just picture it and I'll be able to send us all there. Since Sif wants everyone to see this."

"Mother, allow me to do this part. You concentrate on Sif."

"I have a TITLE as well and it's LADY."

Loki smirks, "YOUR TITLE WAS TAKEN AWAY WHEN YOU TRIED TO HARM MY DAUGHTER!"

You looked into Lady Jane's mind and you were able send you all there. But you hadn't use your magic in a while so it weaken me a bit. But Steve was there to catch you. You looked into his eyes and smiled at him before gaining your strength back pushing away from him.

You ready yourself for this fight turning completely blue and making your sword. You knew how to fight both ways and you had defeated Sif before.

 _~ Mother?_

 _~Yes my dear._

 _~ Tell me that she is lying about me._

 _~I'm sorry my love, this is not how your father and I wanted you to find out. You never showed signs of wanting to be with someone and we felt that until that day came there was no need to tell you._

 _~ So letting me fall in love and hear this then would be better how? Tell me! TELL ME!_

Without realizing it you had your sword at your mother's neck. Sif thought she would win since to her it looked like I was against my mother.

 _~Helga, we love you, now get ready to fight Sif is about to attack us and your sword is on my neck. We really need to work together on controlling this form._

 _~ Yes mother, I'll be ready but we are not done talking about this._

 _~I would never have thought we were. NOW!_

You move so quickly that your sword hit Lady Sif in the side. You noticed that you graze your mother a little. You smiled at her and mouthed 'Sorry'.

Sif said, "You missed."

You turned to her and say "No I didn't. Eye for and eye, Sif. I will not give you an easy out."

Sif looks down as you begin to twist your sword just a little to make her understand that she will never have kids with the frost damage you had done inside her.

"Helga it wasn't me that did it. You know who it was..." she says just before being hit by my mother's spell and hits the wall. You turn to your mother then to your father and you could tell that they knew what she was talking about.

Your father now walks toward you to calm you but you step away from him and raise your sword.

"Helga, we will talk about this and I did what I did because she has no right to tell you these things it mine and your fathers, please do not harm your father." said Loki.

No matter how many steps they took to you, you would take a step back. Soon your mother grew tried and Thor had told her something that you could not hear but her eyes widen and she out stretched her hand call Steve towards her. She turned blue and created a dagger and placed it on his heart. She whispers something to him and he seems to relax a little. I noticed that even her touch didn't harm him. _What is he to us? Only my family can't be harmed by us. He is just a human no blood of ours._

"Helga, calm down now or I will end his life. Then we will both regret this."

"Why should I care what happens to him?" you asked even with your mind fighting against what you might be feeling for him. "He is only a mortal. Father, is the one that would hurt by his lost."

"So be it child." she then stabs him and he falls to the ground.

"No!" You yell and run to his body as turn to your normal form so that you didn't hurt is body. You throw your sword falling to your knees next to his body. You noticed that there was no blood on him. You look up to your parents with tears in your eyes. "I don't understand. I saw you stab him. His body is so cold." you finish saying as you cradled his head in your lap and gently touch his cheek.

"It was a spell, dear. Kiss his lips and we will all know the truth of what he is to you. I can tell that you have been fighting what you feel since you notice our touch could not harm him. Just kiss him."

You look up at your mother and growl out, "Even if that is true from what has been revealed to me today by that damn woman. I can never give him what he wants. I would have to leave this realm so that he may live his life and he should have a wife that can give him children. So be it." You lean down and raise his head and place a gentle kiss on his lips and tears begin to fall as you pull away from him slowly placing his head in your lap. His breath returns and you smile when you see his blue eyes stair at you.

"Hi." he says.

You giggle and reply "Hi." You smile at him but it doesn't reach your eyes. You help him sit up after a bit and he gets up on his own so that he can offer a hand to help you up.

"They got you to calm down that's good. Your mother whispered to me that she was placing a spell on me and I would be fine. Why are you crying?"

"Because it looked like you were dead and I had yet to have a chance to get to know you. The worst part of this is that now that you are fine I must leave your world and return home and never come here."

You noticed that he wanted to tell you something but you stop him. "It's for the best really I don't belong here and I must talk to my siblings."

"Okay."

You walk away and got ready to call out to Heimdall when Loki stops you. "We still need to talk. You cannot leave just yet."

You nod and you walk over to your father and your mothers help you both take everyone back to Jane's apartment. Sif is tied down to a chair guarded by the Warriors Three. Everyone else is around the dining table while you and your parents stand in front of all of them.

"Now that my family is well and together. I would like to announce that Loki and I are to be married."

Everyone clapped and congratulated them except for two people which was Lady Jane and Sif. Sif was screaming so you walked over to her and slapped her knocking her out cold.

"What? Its better this way." You say as you turn around seeing everyone looking at you.

* * *

 **I know how evil of me to choose Rogers and then keep you two apart it will get better I promise.  
**


	15. Past Changed Nothing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

* * *

 **Past Changed Nothing**

Past:

Frigga and Helga were in the garden enjoying the days of quiet peace. Frigga was trying to teach Helga more control to her powers in her mother's place. Who knew what her sons were doing these days. Wondering how they were handling the fact that Lady Sif was allowed to travel with them. Now that they knew who had taken over her body and conceiving Loki to cast the spell to make sure that her body wasn't to be used as a vessel took quiet a long time. No matter how Frigga tried she would never be able to get Lady Sif and Loki to be friendly to each other.

"Grandmother?"

"Yes child."

"Why does mother hate Lady Sif so much?"

Frigga didn't know how to answer that question if she was being honest with herself. Those two could never get along and Thor being in the center of it all. Thor could never see Sif the way that she wanted to be seen by him. Loki had always had Thor's heart since he was brought home to her.

"I really don't know how to answer that question my child. You would have to ask them yourself, dear."

"But mother doesn't wish to speak of it and well as for Lady Sif I don't want to talk to after what she did to me."

"It wasn't her that did it child. Her mind was not in control. Now concentrate on your spell."

"Yes, grandmother."

Ever since Helga was stabbed her powers had become unstable and was forbidden from walking anywhere without her mother or grandmother until she was able to gain control. But for now it was just her grandmother by her side as her parents and her uncles (well they are her father's friends the warriors three) were off trying to settle some problem with the Elves in Alfheim.

"I am concentrating, it's just not working. I'm done with this I want to go to my room now." Helga says as walks away.

Frigga just sighed not really wanting to deal with anger that grandchild gets from her sons. Then something came to her and decided to use this anger to get Helga to gain that control that she needed.

"That's it. That's all you got. You come from the fruits of my sons and they both gave you the gifts you have. You get one injury in a spar and all you want to do is sit alone in a room."

Helga stops in her track and turns to face her grandmother with a fire in her eyes that makes Frigga smirk. Helga raises her hand about half way up and calls upon a fire ball to her palm and then throws it towards her grandmother. Frigga was able to block it with a magic shield and listen to her grandchild rant.

"I have no control over my powers that they have given to me because that spar was over and Lady Sif decided to throw a dagger at my back. And did Lady Sif get punished for it? NO! She is sitting in her room in the barracks under house arrest. Forgive me for wanting to lock myself in my room when all I can do harm people now that my gifts go off on their own free will. I do not enjoy harming innocents the way others do. Lady Sif is to blame for this and mother was punished for things he had done. Woman or not she should be punished for having a weak mind."

"Helga, look child."

Helga looked at her hands and then back at her grandmother as she saw that she was using a water spell to put out the flames around her. Tears began to fall when she realized what her grandmother had just done. She ran to her and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Forgive, nana I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay child, forgive me for my own harsh words towards you."

"Yes I do, I understand why you did it. Thank you."

Helga was happy for only a little while because even though they got her to get control she still had lesson so her magic would grow stronger like her mothers and grandmothers. She knew that as soon as she was done with her lesson that her grandmother was giving her. She would go straight to the library and read the books that her mother showed her.

 **Alfheim**

Loki was in his room wondering how his daughter was with her powers. His mother insisted that he leave with Thor and the others so that he could make sure that Thor did not start a war. His mother was right to send him along with them but his daughter need him more needed his guidance when it got frustrating for her. It wasn't that he didn't think his mother couldn't handle it but this was his only child that was not taken from him and getting to grow under his guidance.

Thor entered the room he was to share with Loki and could see how upset he was. He walked up to Loki and pulled him into hug that Loki would more than likely get himself out of. But Thor was a little surprised and hopeful when Loki just leaned back into him.

"She is safe with mother, Loki. Will you ever forgive me from taking you from where you truly want to be?"

"Never." he replies and then sighs "Thor, I don't like this feeling or these emotions I will no longer be changing into my female form. At least for a few years if you want pleasure from a female look somewhere else for it because you will not be getting my female form until I forgive you for this."

Thor turned Loki to face him and looked into his eyes telling Loki that he did not need nor want any other female if it wasn't him. He would wait if that was what Loki wanted. What Thor failed to realize was Loki was planning to make him wait for years to come before he let Thor see his female form. When the men returned to Asgard after making everything well both Loki and Thor heard that their daughter had learned to control of her powers again and was now train with a sword. Under the guidance Tyr the same warrior that train Sif.

Loki, Thor and The Warrior Three walked to where she was training to see her fall on her back only to rise and ready herself again for another attack. Blocking the sword with her shield and trusting her sword to scrap her opponent's neck.

"Do you yield, Sir?"

Her opponent growls at his lost and nods slowly. Helga ready herself of another training opponent. Thor could not be more proud of his daughter. Both Loki and Thor walk over to Tyr and talk about how well she had been in her training.

"She good Thor, not as good a Lady Sif. But she will get there it just takes time. Talk to her she must make a choice to be a warrior or sorceress like your mother. She's not concentrating well because she want to use her magic as a defense. Not that it's wrong to use Prince Loki but you must remember how hard it was for you."

Loki nodded in agreement he knew the basic and was best with daggers or throwing knifes unlike Thor who is the best warrior between the both.

"I fear that I could not speak to her about such things. I may not have the same strength in magic as Loki. Because of us both she is strong in both body and magic." said Thor

"Then as least make her understand that in training here with me she must learn to believe she does not have magic. By the powers of the Al-father I hope that day may never come true to her, but this is to ready her to not to depend on it."

Loki was shocked to hear that there could ever be a time that Odin would ever have to banish his daughter and make her mortal. But then he remembered that Thor was her father and that it was quiet possible. So he knew that he would have to be the one to talk to his daughter about how not to depend on her magic too much.

"You know your daughter would never be known as a shield maiden because of her magic. Lady Sif will be the only one that would hold that title." said Tyr.

Thor became angry "Whether my daughter has magic or not Tyr she has shown that she can be a Shield Maiden as Sif has shown."

Loki placed a hand on Thor's arm and was now in his female form. "Tyr you have seen me train with Sif, have I not shown that I could be a shield maiden."

Tyr knew that he was being tricked but also knew that Loki was right but he...she was old enough to understand when to use her magic and when not to. So he nodded to the statement in agreement. Thor knew what Loki was up to but it was not his place to argue about Sif now.

"I will speak with my daughter and help train her if the Al-mother hasn't began already." Loki said before walking away to find his daughter and she stayed in his female form and knew that both men were watching her. Thor was already missing her body close to him and Tyr was trying very hard not admire Loki's female form as she walked away from them swaying her hips a little too much for Thor's liking for other men to see.

Thor took his leave and walk quickly to find Loki, leaving Tyr to hide his erection. Thor found Loki and pinned her to the wall of one of the hidden arch ways.

"You walked away like that on purpose Loki." Thor growled.

"Did I?"

"You knew everything you were doing woman. I don't like that thought of other men seeing you walk that way." he growled again and grind into Loki so she could feel how hard he was. He was ready for her and she had kept this form from him when they shared a bed. The two weeks that they were away Loki did not let Thor do anything but hold him in his arms. So Loki let Thor take her against the wall in the dark arch way, and she tried to cast a spell to have them hidden from all.

"Oh Thor!"

"LOKI!" they said as they came.

They both dressed and went to find their daughter.

* * *

 **So here is more of Thor, Loki, and now Helga's past not quite sure if I'll bring in the movies into my story. But I'll see where I'll take it day by day.**


	16. Too Leave or Not to Leave

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters only the Daughter I choose to create. This story is going to be as if you pov of it and then sometime a 3rd person pov. just trying something new.**

 ** ** _all_**** _this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams._

 _y/e your eye color_

* * *

 **Too Leave or Not to Leave  
**

Present:

Lady Jane sat on her bed after leaving the room after hearing your fathers news. You found her just staring at the wall in her room, walking over to her and sighed.

"I know that it upsets you that you can't have my fathers heart. I know that even with my fathers heart always belonging to my mother. I know that for the time that he thought her dead that he tried to move on with you. I'm sorry that you will be here alone on earth. I would stay but I must leave Midgard for the sake of the man that is my soul mate" you say sitting on the bed beside her.

"Helga, don't go please. You will regret leaving him. At least stay long enough to let him know the truth. He has a right to know."

"I will stay until my parents are settled in at Stark's Tower. But I will not speak with him. Only because I do not wish to cause him pain. If he does not know about me in that way then there is no regret. I can leave knowing that I did the right thing" You say to her getting upset that you had to talk about this with an mortal.

"Trust me Helga, I was not talking about him when I say there will be regret."

You stand up to leave tried of talking about this. "I will have nothing to regret." you said as walked out the door.

You were so busy thinking that you didn't notice him as you were looking down at the floor that you bumped into someone and almost fell back only to be caught in a pair of strong arms that where not your fathers. You looked up to see a pair of blue-green eyes starring back at (y/e) your mouth going dry when you look at his lips. You could already feel the hold he had on your heart. You notice that he looked at your lips as well you that didn't dare to make a move until your father spoke.

"Son of Rogers, why do you hold my daughter." said Thor

Steve lets you go and you walk away as quick as your legs would take you out of the apartment.

"Thor, you fool. Look at what you have done." said Loki.

Steve turn to look at your parents before he decided to follow you out but not before dealing with your parents first. "Excuse, me. Thor don't hate me but I would like to date your daughter."

"You wish to court, my child." Thor growled. Loki placed a hand on his arm to calm him and said "Thor, you can not stop this one." Loki looked at Steve "She will not make this easy for you. But we do grant you permission to court her if she tells you yes herself."

Steve nodded and walked out of the apartment to find you. Thor turn to face Loki, "What did you mean that this was something we couldn't stop?"

"Thor, you know the stories. You know how rare it is to find your soul mate. For frost giants its very rare but think about it how else was he able to hold her in that form and not get frostbite. He maybe a super soldier here but he is still mortal like the rest of them. She is trying to fight it because of what Sif said to her about not being able to have children. She believes that if she avoids him that she will be doing him a favor so that he can find someone that can give him that."

"Your sure of this, Loki."

Loki just nodded and walked away to deal with Sif now that she was beginning to wake up again.

 **OUTSIDE ON THE STREET**

You stand just outside the doors and breathe slowly trying not to think of him. You could still feel his touch on your waist, closing your eyes you began to remember the way he looked at your lips. You can remember seeing his desire in his eyes. You tell yourself that it would defiantly be for the best if you left this realm soon. Not realizing how long you been standing there you heard his voice call your name.

"Helga?"

"Hmm." you reply with your eyes shut not willing to dare look at him again. When you stood there in silence still you spoke again, "Did you need something, Captain?"

"Huh...I...well...Would you like to take a walk with me?"

You smile and nod you begin to walk but you could sense that he wasn't walking with you. Turning to look at him you see him just looking at you with a bit of lust in his eyes. You smirk and say "Like what you see Captain."

Coughing he said, "Sorry, it was the way the sun was hitting you. Would you let me draw you?"

"You are an artists. How sweet of you to ask but no. I plan to leave to Asgard as soon as my parent are settled at Stark's tower. I believe what you will be doing will take too much time to draw me. That is time that I do not have."

Steve smiled but said, "So you believe that I would work on my drawing of you longer than I should to make you stay longer then you want. Not all artist take that long to draw someone."

You look at him thinking how to reply back to him, you choose to just walk away towards the park. You hear him run to catch up to you and smile that you left him wondering if he would get to draw you. You sit down at the bench and look up to the sky before asking him "Are there places in New York that you will be able to get the right kind of light to draw me?"

"Yes,...wait are you saying that you are going to let me draw you?"

"I never said that. "

"Well no you didn't but you hinted."

"Did I?"

You both just sit there for a bit enjoying the nice quiet you feel something coming that should not be on earth. You quickly stand and turn blue and create a sword in your hand and as you wing the sword in time to stop the dagger that was aimed for the Captain. Steve was about to touch it when you yell at him to stop.

"Don't its poisoned!"

"How do you know that?"

You look at him with tears in your eyes and growled "Because its the same blade that was used on me many, many years before."

Loki appeared behind you and hugged you then whispered, "She was here I sensed her I see she was after your mate now."

You pull out of her hold and scream out your frustration you turn to your mother "Take him back to Jane's! I have a sister to visit and I'm not sure when I'll return."

"Helga!" call Steve.

"No, Captain. This is something she must do."

You pick up the dagger and leave the way your mother and grandmother taught you years ago to walk through the branches of Yggdrasil.

 **Niflheim**

You next appear before your sister Hel. You throw the dagger at the ground be her feet.

You demand, "I WANT YOUR MOTHER NOW!"

"You know that I can't give you that." she said calmly.

"Then tell me how that was taken from you again." You said pointing to the damn object.

Hel looked at it closely and you could tell that she was angry. She turned to one of her guards and told him to bring her mother. You both wait in silence for him to return. only for him to return empty handed.

"She is nowhere to be found my Lady."

The next thing you know you stab him and growl "How could you let her slip away from you?" You raise you other hand and place it on his head so that you could see into his mind seeing what you needed, "You truly deserve a worst death then I have given you for letting that witch fool you into believing that she loved you." You push him away for you but leave the sword embedded in him.

Turning to your sister you walk over to her and you grab her hand to place it on your forehead "Look for yourself what I saw."

"How? Oh our brother thought you. When we find my mother we will both deal with her. But til then return to your _mate._ Don't let what my mother has done to us destroy your chance to be loved. I will never get the chance to have what you have."

"No I will not return until I get what I want from her."

"Helga, I am not asking you I am demanding you leave my realm."

"Oh how sweet another Thor in the world" said a male voice.

You turn to see that it is your Uncle Balder

"Uncle." you say as you bow your head to him. He may be dead but he is still of noble blood and he deserves to be shown respect.

"I see that you were told about me. Could you tell your mother that I don't blame her for what happened to me and had your sister allowed me to I would have done to save her from that tolerable deed done to him." He turned to Hel "Now as for you mother she is in someone body in Midgard an sorceresses that dose not want your father to be with Thor."

"Balder, will you just tell us who she is it would be a lot easier for us to bring both my mother and that sorceresses to justice." said Hel.

He smirked at us then said, "Now where is the fun in that. Besides your grandmother would be happier if I had you both bonding by working together to figure it out on your own."

You looked at him shocked. You weren't sure you heard him right because you were sure that your grandmother would not end up here.

"So that's where you left too when you asked me for permission to leave for a bit. Is that also how you got your information about my mother."

"You know that even in death our gifts stay with us." He turned to you and smiled "She proud of you know. But a little upset that she can't be the one to truly hold you when you cried for her."

You tried not to stay strong and not let tears fall.

"She told me to tell you that you shouldn't push your mate away from you." He walk over to you and place his hand on your womb. You then felt warmth and the magic that came with it. "Her gift to you. She spent years trying to reverse what was done to you. But only the one that cast it could remove it or the strongest sorceresses that is dead as well."

"How long did she know about this?" you asked.

"Since the day in the garden when you gain back your faith in your magic."

You shock your head not wanting to believe that your grandmother had kept this from you. Another guard walked into the room and informed everyone in the room that no clues could be found in Hel's mother room either. You were about to stab him when your sword was stop by another sword.

"You need to leave my realm NOW!" growled Hel.

You were about to take a chance and fight your sister because at that moment you needed a good fight. You noticed that your Uncle was clearing the room and so did Hel in fact she smirk seeing what it was that you were asking without really asking.

"Alright, little sister let finish what we started back in Midgard."

Then the battle between you both of you started and lasted about a total of three days because neither of you wanted to lose. It was your uncle that put it to an end with his sword stopping both of your mid swing.

* * *

 **So here is more of Thor, Loki, and now Helga's future not quite sure if I'll bring in the movies into my story. But I'll see where I'll take it day by day.**


End file.
